<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surviving Purgatory by PassionWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540527">Surviving Purgatory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionWriter/pseuds/PassionWriter'>PassionWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outlander &amp; Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Outlander Fusion, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:54:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionWriter/pseuds/PassionWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie takes Claire to Craigh Na Dun on the eve of the Battle of Culloden, but the stones will not allow a second passage, instead a debt must be paid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Claire touched the stone monolith, she felt her soul being torn from her body, and without the love of her life by her side, she had nothing left to fight for.  She never woke when she passed back through to her own time, and her lifeless body was found hours later, lying at the base of the tallest stone at Craigh Na Dun.  Her husband Frank had been notified that her body had been found, partially burned, and wearing outlandish clothing, but other than the damage from the fire, there was no obvious signs of foul play.  An autopsy was performed and it was found that she was pregnant and had previously given birth.  Frank was devastated by her death but had no choice but to move on.</p><hr/><p>Jamie bid the love of his life farewell at the stones and returned to the battlefield a broken man.  He did not care if he lived or died, but he preferred to die.  He did his part and raised his sword, taking out countless enemies as he fought his way across the battlefield, but his heart wasn't in it.  After a few minutes, he dropped his sword and waited for the final blow to come.  He didn't have to wait long, when a cannon blast sent a cannonball screaming across the field to hit him square in the chest, pushing his heart right from his body and killing him instantly. </p><p>Jamie's body fell with the hundreds of other highland warriors that day, another Scot that would soon be forgotten.  His soul left his body and as he predicted he was subjected to over 200 years in purgatory for his crimes.  He watched from purgatory as the British raped the lands and tried to eradicate his people.  He watched as technology advanced and war became more deadly.  He was even able to watch as Claire lost her parents at only 5 years old and when she married Frank and joined the war.  He watched as she touched the stones and disappeared to travel back in time 200 years.  Then he was crushed when he saw her lifeless body lying at the base of those same stones when he had sent her back.  He felt the guilt of her death on his conscience and he knew that is the reason that he had been sent to purgatory, not for the dozens of men he had killed, or the things he had stolen or the hearts he had broken, but for causing his own wife's death.</p><hr/><p>He was reborn on April 17, 1948, and as luck would have it, he was still a Scot and he somehow retained his identity.  His new father Brian Fraser was a descendant from the original Brian Fraser's family.  His new mother Ellen was a MacKenzie descendent and for some strange reason, they had chosen to name their children just as the first Brian and Ellen Fraser had.  His older brother William along with his sister Jenny, himself, and his baby brother Robbie had all been vaccinated when they were bairns so none of them had died from incurable diseases like his brother Willie had in his past life.  He never told anyone of the memories of his past life, they were his burden to bear.  But he did wish for Claire to come back into his life.  He just didn't know how to find her.  His hope was that her life had somehow followed a similar path to her original life and that he would find her if he used the information her past self had given him.</p><p>He figured that like him, she would feel the same calling that she had in her previous life, but there was no war for her to join.  He decided that his best bet would be to travel to Oxford and tour Cambridge in hopes of finding her there.  But at the same time, he wondered if Claire would also be searching for him and if she was, should he remain at Lallybroch so she could find him.  After a bit of arguing with his parents and siblings, Jamie decided that he couldn't just sit idly by and do nothing, he had to find her.  So on his 20th birthday, he packed up his clothes, loaded everything into his 1966 Ford mustang, and drove down to Oxford. </p><hr/><p>Claire's first memories were of a tearful goodbye with the love of her life.  She had memories of a life with her love and everything that came before it and the older she got, the more clear the memories became.  She told her mother and father of the memories and her father just dismissed them, but her mother being a superstitious Scot, believed that Claire was remembering a past life.  Her mother had helped her to research the names that Claire had told her about and they were both shocked to discover that a woman with the same name as Claire had indeed disappeared in the year 1945 at Craigh Na Dun, only to reappear 3 years later, but was found dead.  The only difference being that the previous Claire had the married name of Randall, which matched what Claire's past life memories revealed.</p><p>Claire had been born on April 17, 1948, just a day after the first Claire had died.  Julia, Claire's mother did not think it was a coincidence, she was convinced that Claire's memories, combined with the research they had uncovered were proof of reincarnation.  Claire had one final theory to test in order to prove it to herself that she was the Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp Randall Fraser that she had read about.  She needed to find Jamie and if reincarnation did exist, he should be alive in this time.  </p><p>On her 20th birthday, her father Henry helped Claire to pack her clothes in Julia's car so that she could make the long journey from Oxford to Broch Mordha in Scotland.  Claire didn't know what she would find at the end of her journey, but she prayed that Jamie would be waiting for her at a place called Lallybroch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The drive to Scotland brought a euphoric feeling over Claire and she felt herself being drawn to specific locations.</p><p>Her mother had always instilled in her to trust her gut instincts and listen to her heart.  So even though Claire was on a mission to find Jamie, she couldn't shake the feeling that she needed to stop when she read the road sign pointing to Leoch Castle.</p><p>The name was familiar to her and she had a few memories of being at the castle in her last life.  When she pulled up to the ruins she had a mixture of memories flashing through her mind.</p><p>She had seen the castle in its current state of ruins before with a man named Frank, whom she had been married to before meeting Jamie.  She also had memories of living at the castle for a short time, first as a prisoner of the Clan chief Colum MacKenzie and then as Jamie's wife.</p><p>She got out of her car and let her heart lead her through the castle.</p><p>She found her self in a dark, dank dungeon type space which she immediately recognized as her surgery.  She ran her fingers over the old table and reminisced about the time she had spent in that room.</p><p>After a bit, she left the surgery and found herself walking through the castle corridors and ending up in a bed chamber.  The memories of being there in that room with Jamie came rushing back like a tidal wave.  There was so much love in that room it made her heart bloom with the hope that she would soon find that love again.  The pull to the castle seemed to be fulfilled so Claire made her way back to her car, took one last look at Leoch, and pulled away to head for Lallybroch.</p><hr/><p>Jamie had never gone further than Inverness before, let alone travel all the way to England.  To say he was overwhelmed by the vast difference from where he grew up would be an understatement.  He pulled into the parking lot in front of the main office at Cambridge and with determination strode into the office to ask about Claire.  He looked around as he entered the impressive structure and noticed the receptionist's desk right away.  As he approached he noticed the young woman was on the phone, so he leaned against the counter and waited patiently.  </p><p>Finally, the woman hung up the phone and smiled pleasantly at Jamie, "Hello, how can I help you today?"</p><p>Jamie smiled back, using his natural charm to get the information that he needed, "Hello, I am hoping you can help me to find a student."</p><p>The receptionist nodded, "I can certainly try, do you know what classes the student is taking?"</p><p>Jamie leaned a bit closer, "I am quite certain that she would be studying medicine, but no idea of a specialty."</p><p>The receptionist opened the book in front of her and drug her finger down the page, "Hmm, it looks like clinical medicine is being taught at the biomedical campus."</p><p>Jamie rubbed the back of his neck to try and settle his nerves, "Where exactly would I find the biomedical campus if ye dinna mind telling me?"</p><p>The receptionist looked back down at her book, "The biomedical campus is located at Addenbrooke's Hospital, Hills Rd."</p><p>Jamie tapped a couple of fingers on the counter, "Would ye mind also telling me how to get there from here?"</p><p>The receptionist smiled brightly, "Of course, when you leave the parking lot, take a left on Pembroke, follow that until you reach St. Andrews Street.  St. Andrews eventually turns into Hills Rd., you will follow that until you reach the round about, follow that around and go west on Main dr., there will be another small round about, go around that and stay on Main dr.  You will see the University of Cambridge School of Clinical Medicine on your right, follow that around to the parking lot and they should be able to tell you if the student you are searching for is enrolled there."</p><p>Jamie smiled politely, "Thank ye, for yer help."</p><p>He left the office, with high hopes and followed the directions the receptionist had given him.  He pulled into the parking lot, got out of his car and walked into the office with confidence.  There was a young man in scrubs standing next to the counter with a clipboard in his hand.  Jamie approached him slowly so as not to startle him, "Excuse me, I am hoping ye can help me or point me in the direction of someone who can."</p><p>The young man looked up, "I can certainly try, what can I do for you, Mr.?"</p><p>Jamie extended his hand and the young man extended his own to shake his hand, "Pardon me, sir, the name is Jamie Fraser, I'm looking for a student."</p><p>The young man's eyebrows rose a bit in question, "Her name is Claire Beauchamp and I believe she is here at Cambridge to study medicine."</p><p>The man furrowed his brow and walked around the counter, "Well, the name doesn't sound familiar, but if she is a new student, I wouldn't have heard of her yet.  I'll just look in our records and I can give you a place to find her if she is, in fact, a student here."</p><p>Jamie waited patiently as the man pulled a drawer open and flipped through student files.  After only a few moments he closed the drawer and shook his head as he turned around to face Jamie again, "I'm sorry there is no one registered as a student by that name.  Are you certain that she is a student here, could she perhaps be studying something else?"</p><p>Jamie frowned, "No, I'm not certain of any of that actually, to be honest, I was just following a feeling I had.  Thank you, I won't take up any more of your time."</p><p>Jamie walked out of the office and slumped down on a bench just outside the doors.  He rested his elbows on his knees and buried his head in his hands, willing the tears not to come.  Cambridge was his only lead and he had no idea where to go from there.  How would he find Claire in all of England?  Was he destined to search for her forever, was this still just an extension of the purgatory he had already endured for the past 200 years?  Thinking about how lost he felt without her, caused the tears to come and his body shook with the sobs he could no longer keep contained.</p><hr/><p>As Claire got closer to Broch Mordha her heart began to beat faster, she could feel that she was in the right place.  Granted the world looked much different than it had when she had been here last with Jamie.  There had been no roads to follow or signs pointing out different routes to take, but overall the landmarks were familiar enough for her to find her way.   She had planned to drive straight to Lallybroch but the growling coming from her stomach indicated a required change of plans.  She decided to stop at a little diner in Broch Mordha and grab a quick bite to eat before continuing on her way.  It would also give her an excuse to ask the locals if they knew of the Frasers.</p><p>She walked in and found an empty table in the corner, it offered a good vantage point to observe the people coming and going.  She hoped that she might be lucky enough to see Jamie coming in for a bite to eat as well, but she knew that was likely a long shot.  After a few minutes of people watching a waitress came over to her table, "Yer not from around here, are ye?"</p><p>Claire looked up, "Oh, hello.  No, I am from Oxford actually."</p><p>The waitress smiled sweetly at her and pointed at her name tag, "Welcome to Scotland, I'm Amy and I'll be yer waitress today."</p><p>Claire returned the polite smile, "Hi, Amy, I'm Claire, what do you recommend?"</p><p>Amy put her hand on her hip and seemed to be appraising her then she tapped her pencil on her lip as she narrowed her eyes and smiled, "Ye look like a lass that might enjoy a piece of our blackberry pie."</p><p>Claire gave a curt nod, "That sounds excellent, I'll take a slice and a coffee, black with two sugars, please."</p><p>Amy jotted down her order, "I'll have that right out to ye."</p><p>Claire went back to people watching as Amy walked away and disappeared through a door that presumably led to the kitchen.  A few minutes later Amy returned with a huge slice of blackberry pie topped with a dollop of whipped cream and a steaming cup of coffee.  She set everything down on the table along with a fork, "Will there be anything else I can get ye?"</p><p>Claire gazed at the pie with hunger in her eyes before returning her attention to Amy, "Yes, actually, I was curious if there were any Frasers in the area."</p><p>Amy put her hand on her hip again and quirked her brow, "Aye, the Fraser's of Lallybroch are just up the road, tis about a five minute drive from here.  Ye canna miss it, the old manor is visible from the road."</p><p>Claire nodded, "Thank you, Amy, I think I have everything I need now.  This pie looks delicious and I can't wait to taste it."</p><hr/><p>Jamie was startled from his thoughts by a man's voice, "Are you alright, son?"</p><p>Jamie looked up and wiped the tears from his face, but there was no hiding that he was upset, "Oh, I'm sorry.  I didna mean to sit here and weep like this."</p><p>The man sat down next to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I might be a stranger to you, but I am good at listening.  Perhaps I can be of some help."</p><p>Jamie shook his head, "I doubt anyone can help me now, but what the hell."</p><p>The older man nodded as a gesture for Jamie to continue, "Well, you see.  I drove all the way from Scotland with the hope of finding a lass."</p><p>The man quirked his eyebrow, "Well, I can't fault you for letting love guide you."</p><p>Jamie put his head in his hands again, "Aye, but I was foolish."</p><p>The man patted his shoulder, "Love makes fools of all of us.  But that doesn't explain why you are so upset."</p><p>Jamie sighed, "Well, no I suppose it doesna."</p><p>The man pulled his hand back from Jamie and clasped his hands together in front of him, "As I said, I am a good listener.  Do you mind sharing why you are so upset?"</p><p>Jamie nodded, "Well, I drove all this way and she isn't even a student here, I don't know how to find her."</p><p>The man nodded in understanding, "Why is it you had thought she would be a student here?"</p><p>Jamie sat back and rubbed his hands up and down his thighs, "This is going to sound crazy, but I might as well get it out.  I believe I knew her in a previous life and in that life she was a healer, drawn to medicine, it was as much a part of her as were her whisky eyes and her curly brown hair."</p><p>The man beside him gasped, which drew Jamie's attention as he turned to look at the man, "Are ye alright, have I said something to upset ye, sir?"</p><p>The man shook his head, opened and closed his mouth a few times, then finally found his voice that came out in barely a whisper, "What is your young lady's name?"</p><p>Jamie frowned, "Why does that matter, she is obviously not here."</p><p>The man gripped Jamie's hand tightly and looked him straight in the eye, "Her name, what is her name?"</p><p>Jamie felt compelled to answer, though he wasn't sure why, "Her name is Claire, Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp."</p><p>The man quickly released Jamie's hand and grabbed his chest, which alarmed Jamie.  He stood up from the bench and grabbed the older man's shoulders, "Sir, ye are frightening me, are ye alright, do I need to get a doctor?"</p><p>The man brought his attention back to Jamie's face and took a deep breath, "No, no, I'm alright, you just startled me."</p><p>Jamie stood back and frowned, "I'm sorry for that, but if ye are sure yer ok, I think it's time for me to go home.  I need to return to Scotland, to my family.  It's time I give up this ridiculous search."</p><p>The man reached out and grabbed Jamie's hand, "Wait, don't go.  I can help you."</p><p>Jamie turned back to face the man, "How?"</p><p>A sly grin appeared on the man's face, "Let me introduce myself, my name is Henry Beauchamp."</p><p>Jamie sat down hard on the bench next to the man as all the color drained from his face.  When he had finally composed himself he turned and stared at the man, his voice coming out in barely a whisper, "Are ye, I mean, is she.  Do ye ken, her, do ye ken Claire?"</p><hr/><p>Claire pulled up the long driveway and just as she had remembered the ancient house loomed tall over the tops of the trees.  She suddenly had a feeling of coming home and as she got closer, the scents of the farm reached her.  She inhaled deeply and the feeling of love surrounded her with even more power than it had at Leoch.  She slowed her car as she approached the house and noticed the children playing in the dooryard and a pair of women sitting on the steps.  She pulled her car to a stop, climbed out, smoothed her blouse, and checked her teeth in the side mirror.  She hadn't counted on the nerves but they vibrated through her at the thought of meeting Jamie's family.</p><p>The two women who had been sitting on the front steps stood up, a look of curiosity on their faces.  She recognized one of them immediately but had never met the other woman before.  She raised her chin and marched over to introduce herself to the women,  "Hello, is this Lallybroch?"</p><p>The women exchanged a puzzled look then turned their attention back to Claire, "Aye, it is.  And what business do ye have here?"</p><p>Claire cleared her throat, "I am so sorry to arrive unannounced like this, but I am looking for someone, I was hoping that I might find James Fraser here."</p><p>The woman who Claire recognized as Jenny crossed her arms over her chest and quirked her eyebrow, "Aye, he lives here, but who might ye be?"</p><p>Claire extended her hand toward the woman she knew as Jenny, "I am so sorry, how rude of me, my name is Claire, Claire Beauchamp."</p><p>Jenny kept her arms crossed instead of accepting the gesture to shake Claire's hand so Claire dropped her hand.  "I'm his sister, Jenny."  Jenny turned and tilted her head toward the other woman, "This is our sister in law Sarah, but what business do ye have wi' Jamie?"</p><p>Claire cleared her throat and rubbed her hands up and down her thighs in a nervous gesture, "Well, that is a bit of a long story actually.  I'd actually like to talk with Jamie first, if that would be alright."</p><p>Jenny shook her head, "He's not here.  He drove down to Oxford a few days ago.  Said he was searching for something and Oxford is where he would find it."</p><p>Claire nodded as her shoulders slumped in defeat, "I see.  Well, I suppose I should go then,  I am so sorry to have bothered you."</p><p>Jenny let her arms drop away from her chest as she took a step closer to Claire, "Yer from there, aren't ye?"</p><p>Claire raised her eyes to look at Jenny in surprise, "Excuse me?"</p><p>Jenny took another step closer, "Yer from Oxford, aye?"</p><p>Claire nodded, "Well, yes, but how could you know that?"</p><p>Jenny chuckled, "Yer accent, it gives ye away.  Something tells me that it wasna something that Jamie was searching for, but a someone and something else tells me that someone was you."</p><p>Claire's eyes brightened, "Has he said something that would make you think so?"</p><p>Jenny shook her head, "No, but the way he was acting, it was as if he needed to follow his heart and only one thing could command a man to act the way Jamie did."</p><p>Claire looked at her in confusion, "What would that be?"</p><p>Jenny turned and grinned at her, "Why love, of course.  Now, I canna send ye back to Oxford on an empty stomach, ye will come in and join us for dinner."</p><p>Claire stopped and gaped at Jenny, "That's ok, I don't want to impose."</p><p>Jenny raised a brow as she turned to look back at her, "Tis no burden at all.  Mother and father would want to meet the women who's soul reached out to Jamie's across space and time."</p><p>Claire's eyes widened as her jaw dropped open and Jenny rolled her eyes, "My brother thinks he has secrets, but I have heard him calling out for ye in his sleep.  Yer souls ken each other and like my brother, yer one to follow yer heart, are ye not?"</p><p>Claire nodded dumbly and followed Jenny inside the house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry looked at Jamie, taking in his appearance for the first time.  "Your name wouldn't happen to be James Fraser, would it?"</p><p>Jamie gaped at Henry and nodded dumbly before answering, "Aye, James Alexander Malcolm MacKenzie Fraser, at yer service sir."</p><p>Henry stood and patted Jamie on the back, "Well then I suppose you are coming with me."</p><p>Jamie stood and gaped at Henry with a confused look on his face, "Pardon me, Mr. Beauchamp, but come with ye where?"</p><p>Henry chuckled, "Well, I came by the clinic to drop off some graded essays to a few students.  I'm a professor at this college, but I work in the history department.  You can come back to my office with me until it's time for me to go home for the day."</p><p>Jamie frowned as he followed Henry back inside the clinic, "What then?"</p><p>Henry turned and quirked his brow, "Why then you will come home with me.  I must introduce you to Claire's mother."</p><p>Jamie stopped in his tracks, "I know I'm probably going about this all wrong, but I'm sure I should meet Claire before worrying about being brought home to meet the parents."</p><p>Henry chuckled, "I suppose in ordinary circumstances that would be the case, but Claire has been dreaming of you ever since she was a little girl."</p><p>Jamie couldn't help the grin that spread across his face, but when he noticed the look on Henry's face, he quickly schooled his features and cleared his throat, "What do ye mean, she's been dreaming of me?"</p><p>Henry belly laughed, "Don't be shy son, Claire told her mother and I that she has these memories that she believes are from a previous life.  I never put any stock into it and figured she just had an overactive imagination, but now that you are here and exactly as she described you, well, I must say that I am beginning to believe she might be right."</p><p>Jamie's eyes grew wide at Henry's revelation, "Aye, I believe she is."</p><p>Henry turned away from Jamie, walked to the counter where the student doctor that Jamie had talked to was still standing, and opened his briefcase to pull out a folder.  He opened the folder and took out a stack of papers and handed it to the student doctor.  Then turned around and walked back over to Jamie, "Come on, son.  Let's go to my office, I have a feeling that you have a million questions running through that mind of yours."</p><p>Jamie nodded, "Aye, I do.  But what about my car?"</p><p>Henry looked up, "Well, I walked here from my office and usually take the bus to work.  I suppose you can drive me home this evening."</p><hr/><p>When Claire walked into the house, she was greeted by the most pleasant smells of food wafting into the hall from the kitchen.  She pointed her nose in the air and inhaled deeply.  She opened her eyes and looked around to see where Jenny had gone.  But she was standing alone in the front hall of the big house.  She took a moment to look at her surroundings and smiled, they had kept Lallybroch mostly in its original state.  She briefly wondered if the painting of Ellen Fraser still hung in the parlor.  She was broken from her reverie a moment later by Jenny's voice, "Claire, come in and meet everyone."</p><p>Claire followed the sound of Jenny's voice, knowing that from the direction it came from that Jenny was in the dining hall.  She walked down the hallway and turned into the dining hall to be met by an entire family of Fraser's.  She looked around at each face, eyes wide as she realized that likely all of these people had been reincarnated and they probably had no idea. Jenny stood behind an empty chair, "Here, Claire you can sit next to me, don't worry, none of us bite, well, except maybe Jamie, and as I already told you, he's not here."</p><p>Claire nodded and walked around the table to take the seat that Jenny had indicated, nodding politely at each person she walked by.  She sat down nervously, aware that all eyes were on her.  Jenny took the opportunity to introduce her, "Everyone this is Claire, she came all the way from Oxford to find Jamie."</p><p>Everyone's eyes grew wide, and his father was the first to speak up, "You must be the secret he has been keeping, how long have you known Jamie?"</p><p>Thankfully Jenny interjected before she could answer, "Now, Da, I ken that yer eager to learn about Claire, but don't ye think everyone should introduce themselves first?"</p><p>Brian nodded, "Quite right, I beg yer pardon Claire, I am Brian, Jamie's father."</p><p>Claire nodded, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Fraser."</p><p>Brian chuckled, "You must call me Brian, lass."</p><p>Claire smiled politely as the woman who was clearly Jamie's mother nudged Brian in the side, "Hello, Claire, it is so nice to have you here, I am Ellen, Jamie's mother."</p><p>Everyone around the table then took their turn to introduce themselves.  Next to Ellen was Willie and then his wife Sarah, their children, wee Brian and wee Ellen.  Then there was Robbie, Jamie's younger brother, and Ian, Jenny's boyfriend, and finally at the other end of the table was Murtagh, Jamie's uncle.  Claire smiled as they introduced themselves and waited until she was sure everyone had taken a turn, "It is so nice to meet you all, thank you for inviting me to dinner with you, I really don't want to intrude."</p><p>Ellen waved her hand in the air, "Dinna be daft lass, tis no intrusion at all, yer welcome here anytime."</p><p>Claire blushed and took a bite of her garden salad.  Though she hardly had time to swallow, when everyone started asking questions. "So, Claire how do ye ken Jamie?"</p><p>Claire swallowed, "Well, Ellen I actually have never met him, well at least not in this life that is."</p><p>Ellen's eyebrows rose into her hairline as she exchanged surprised glances with each member of her family, "I'm sorry lass, I dinna understand what yer trying to say."</p><p>Claire took a sip of her water before the explanation she knew would be hard to swallow escaped her lips.  She looked at each person around the table, nodded to herself, and began to explain, "Well, I am sure this is going to sound crazy, but I believe that Jamie and I knew each other in a past life, actually I believe that we were very important to each other."</p><p>Ellen set her fork down and Jenny grabbed Claire's hand under the table, giving a gentle squeeze of encouragement as her mother began her interrogation, "I'm sorry lass, but yer gonna have to give us a bit more than that."</p><p>Claire nodded, "Of, course, I thought I might."</p><p>Claire began at the beginning to try and make things as clear as possible.  "As you can see, I am quite young to have lived over 200 years ago, but the fact is, well I believe it to be true that I have.  I believe that in a past life, I was also known as Claire Beauchamp, I was born on October 20th in the year 1918 and died on April 16, 1948.  But between those years I had quite an adventure.  I went to Craigh Na Dun on May 1, 1945, and fell through time.  I ended up in the year 1743 and that is when I met the original James Alexander Malcolm MacKenzie Fraser, Laird Broch Tuarach.  I married him, we lost a child that was born to early and tried to stop Charles Stuart.  While we were part of Charle's army, me as the Stuart Witch and Jamie as Red Jamie, I became pregnant again.  Jamie knew this and he sent me back through the stones on the eve of the Battle of Culloden, but instead of returning to my time, the stones took my life.  My body was found on Craigh Na Dun, burned from traveling through the stones on April 16, 1948.  I was reborn in this current body and life on April 17, 1948."</p><p>Everyone gasped and Claire looked around in confusion, "I know it is hard to believe, but it's true and I have memories of it all.  However, I have also done my research and have been able to confirm quite a bit of it as well."</p><p>Jenny squeezed her hand again, "Claire that is not what shocked us, yer birthday, did ye say yer birthday was April 17, 1948?"</p><p>Claire nodded, "Well, yes, but I don't understand how that would be what shocked all of you out of everything I said."</p><p>Ellen cleared her throat, "Tis Jamie's birthday as well and I ken the family history.  We ken of Red Jamie and his wife the Stuart Witch.  We didna ken what had happened to her though.  Jamie, the original Jamie that is was killed at the Battle of Culloden, his body was returned to Lallybroch because he had been an officer in Charles's army.  He is buried in the family plot and if ye are truly who ye say ye are, ye will ken exactly where that is."</p><p>Claire's eyes teared up as she nodded, "Yes, I do.  Would you allow me to go there?"</p><p>Ellen nodded, "Aye, lass, but I have a few questions for ye first."</p><p>Claire nodded, "Yes, of course, I will answer anything."</p><hr/><p>Henry grabbed his coat, "Alright son, come with me, let's go introduce you to Claire's mother."</p><p>Jamie nodded, got up from where he had been sitting in the corner of Henry's office, and followed him out the door.  Jamie led Henry to his car and opened the trunk so Henry could put his briefcase in, "This is a nice car son, is it yours?"</p><p>Jamie grinned, "Aye, I have been saving money since I was 16, doing odd jobs on neighboring farms and such.  I finally saved enough last year to buy it myself."</p><p>Henry ran his hand along the cherry red metallic paint, "Which model is this?"</p><p>Jamie puffed his chest up with pride as he climbed into the driver's seat. "Tis the 1966 Shelby Mustang gt500, isn't she a beauty?"</p><p>Henry chuckled, "Yes she is, indeed.  Would you be willing to make a trade?"</p><p>Jamie frowned at Henry as he carefully backed out of his parking spot and followed Henry's directions away from the University, "What sort of trade did ye have in mind?  Are ye a collector of American muscle cars?"</p><p>Henry shook his head and laughed, "Oh, no nothing like that.  I would be willing to give you my blessing to marry my daughter in trade for your car."</p><p>Jamie's eyes grew wide in shock as he stopped the car at the stop sign and gaped at Henry, "While I would give anything for Claire, even my car, I don't think she would appreciate that you were willing to give her up for a car."</p><p>Henry quirked his brow, "You love your car, don't you?"</p><p>Jamie nodded uncomfortably.  He wasn't sure what type of man Henry Beauchamp was, but he didn't like where the conversation seemed to be going.  "Aye, I do."</p><p>Henry gestured for Jamie to keep driving, so he continued on, "Well, I love my daughter."</p><p>Jamie was speechless and drove in silence for a bit while he tried to find the right thing to say without offending Claire's father.  Finally, he pulled up in front of the house, turned off the car, and turned to face Henry, "Sir, I dinna ken what ye think of me, but I am no the kind of man to trade a woman for something as simple as a car.  She is not an object to own but if she were mine, I wouldn't trade anything for her.  I would want her to choose me herself, not because I have something to offer her father.  If Claire decides she doesn't want me, it will break my heart, but I will let her go."</p><p>Henry grinned and slapped Jamie on the shoulder, "Perfect, that is just the type of thing I wanted to hear.   Now that you have passed my initial test, come inside and meet Julia."</p><p>Jamie gaped at Henry in confusion but got out of the car and followed him in the house.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jamie's mustang<br/>https://gaugemagazine.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/07/Lewis-Hamilton-1966-mustang-shelby.png</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the family had finished their dinner, Ellen walked up to Claire, "Claire, I would like to take a walk with ye, perhaps join ye as ye visit Jamie's grave."</p><p>Claire nodded, "This is your land, Ellen and I welcome the company."</p><p>As Claire and Ellen began to walk up the hill behind the manor the rest of the family decided to join them, "Ma, we wish to come as well.  Tis been a while since we have all visited our ancestors."</p><p>Ellen smiled, "If Claire doesna mind, I dinna either."</p><p>Claire shook her head, "No, I don't mind at all, the more the merrier as far as I'm concerned."</p><p>Everyone fell into place as the entire group walked toward the family cemetery, chattering amongst each other about this and that.  Claire turned to Ellen and lowered her voice to try and keep the conversation just between the two of them, "My story, what I told everyone back there at dinner, it's not something that is usually believed."</p><p>Ellen nodded, "No, I wouldna expect it would be."</p><p>Claire glanced back over her shoulder to make sure they had not been heard and then continued, "How is it that all of you believed me so easily then?"</p><p>Ellen wrapped an arm around Claire's shoulder and pulled her closer, "We are Scots, we are a superstitious lot.  Your story, though it might be fantastical, tis not the most bizarre thing we have ever heard.  We believe in the power of the auld and I ken from my own personal experience what it is to feel a deep yearning for another.  Something beyond ourselves, an unexplainable power that draws ye to one another.  It's as if yer souls are two halves of one whole and until yer together, ye dinna feel complete.  Why would I not believe that yer souls search out each other across time and if left unfulfilled, why would they not reinvent themselves in new bodies to make another attempt at it?  Aye, we believe that ye and Jamie lived as man and wife in a past life, and the fact that ye share a birthday that happens to be the day after the first Claire died, well, my dear that just seals it for us."</p><p>Claire smiled, "Thank you for trusting me, a virtual stranger, and being so welcoming to me."</p><p>Ellen squeezed Claire's shoulder, "If yer meant to be with my son, that means yer family, Claire.  But there is one thing I dinna understand."</p><p>Claire looked up from the path to try and read Ellen's face, "What is that?"</p><p>Ellen looked up from the path as well and shook her head, "Tis not something ye can answer, I will have to ask my son, but I dinna ken why he hasn't said anything.  It makes me wonder if he has memories as you do or if he just felt the pull to find you.   When he left for Oxford, he said he was in search of something, not someone, but he was convinced that he would find what he was searching for in Oxford.  Nothing we could say was going to stop him, he was determined to go and he left here on his 20th birthday of all days.  We didn't even get to celebrate his birthday with him, he packed up his car and drove away that morning."</p><p>Claire sighed, "I am so sorry for that, if I had known how to contact him before now, I would have done so.  But the truth is, I wasn't sure I wasn't completely crazy.  My mother of course always stood by anything I said and helped me to research my past life, but my father thought I was just an imaginative child.  I had no way of knowing if Jamie had been reincarnated or if he had even been born yet if he would get the chance to live again.  I didn't know if my path was to find him in this time or if I should return to Craigh Na Dun and attempt to go back to 1743 again.  I only recently got up the courage to make this trip."</p><p>Ellen patted Claire's shoulder, "Tis, not yer fault a ghráidh, Jamie is stubborn and I dinna think there was anything that could stop him.  He was determined and if he is anything like the original Jamie, I am sure ye ken what it is like to try and change his mind once he is set on something."</p><p>Claire chuckled, "Oh, yes, he was the most stubborn person I have ever known."</p><p>As they approached the family graveyard, Claire's steps faltered and her breath caught in her throat.  Ellen looked over at her, "Let me show ye where he is buried."</p><p>Claire nodded and let Ellen guide her to a headstone that stood nearly as tall as she did.  The words that were carved there, were barely visible after all the years of being weathered in the sun and rain.  Claire knelt down in front of the stone and reached her hand out, caressing his name.  Her other hand came up to cover her mouth as her body was racked with the uncontrollable sobs that suddenly overcame her.  She curled into herself and pressed her head to the ground at the base of the stone as she wrapped her arms around her body and sobbed.</p><p>Ellen knelt down next to her and rubbed soothing circles in her back.  After a bit, Claire was able to sit up and Ellen gathered her against her shoulder, rubbing her back and whispering words of Gáidhlig into her hair. "Tis alright mo chridhe, let it all out.  Clearly ye loved him deeply, but all is not lost."</p><hr/><p>Julia opened the door when she heard the car pull up, "Henry, who is this?"</p><p>Henry strode up the walkway and embraced his wife as Jamie stood nervously behind him.  Henry released her and turned back to introduce them, "Julia, this is James Fraser."</p><p>Julia's eyes grew wide as her hand came up to cover her mouth.  She stepped out of Henry's embrace and walked up to Jamie, reaching out and touching his face.  Jamie stood like stone as Claire's mother looked at him strangely.  "Jamie, Claire's Jamie?"</p><p>Jamie cleared his throat, "Aye, well, if she will have me."</p><p>Julia's eyebrows rose into her hairline as a chuckle escaped her throat, "Have ye, oh my lad, she has been longing for ye since she could talk.  Ye are all she thinks about."</p><p>Jamie's eyes grew wide as he hazarded a glance at Henry, worried at what he would say about Julia's admission.  But Henry just smiled softly and nodded as Julia spoke,  "Ye must come in.  Tell us all about who ye are now."</p><p>Jamie nodded and allowed Julia to pull him into the house.  She led him into their living room and sat down on the couch, patting the seat next to her, "Sit, please ye must tell us everything."</p><p>Jamie sat down stiffly and folded his hands in his lap.  He cleared his throat and looked at Julia, "I didna ken that ye were a Scot?"</p><p>Julia giggled, "Well, I'm sure that the Claire ye kent in yer past life, likely had no memory of that.  She said that her parents died when she was just a wee lass of only 5 years old."</p><p>Jamie smiled nervously, "Aye, that is what she told me as well, well the past me that is."</p><p>Julia patted his hands, "Dinna fash, I ken all about yer past life with my daughter.  What I want to ken know is who are ye in this life."</p><p>Jamie's eyes grew wide as he swallowed past a lump in his throat, "Well, I live on my family farm with my parents.  It's called Lallybroch, tis the same farm that I lived on in my last life."</p><p>Julia frowned, "Ye mean to tell me that ye weren't reincarnated until ye were born into this life?"</p><p>Jamie shook his head, "Well, no.  I was in purgatory for 202 years."</p><p>Julia gasped, "Do ye remember being there?"</p><p>Jamie nodded and whispered, "Aye, I do."</p><p>Julia leaned over and pulled him into an awkward hug, "Oh, my poor lad, how terrible for ye.  Would ye like to talk about it?"</p><p>Jamie pulled out of her embrace and shook his head, "Not really, but I will.  I saw many things that happened after I died, but the worst thing I saw was that when I had sent Claire back through the stones in order to spare her from the massacre at Culloden and the clearances that happened afterward.  I saw her lying there by those terrible stones.  She had died along with our child and never had a chance to live.  I sent her to her death and for that, I was punished and sent to purgatory until I could be reborn."</p><p>Julia smiled sadly, "That must have been terrible for ye.  When were ye reborn, when were ye given a second chance?"</p><p>Jamie smiled, "I was born April 17, 1948, the day after Claire, well the first Claire died."</p><p>Julia's eyes brightened, "Truly, that is Claire's birthday as well.  The two of ye truly are destined to be together in this life."</p><p>Then Julia frowned, "But Claire isna here, she went to Scotland to find you."</p><p>Jamie nodded, "Aye, Henry, er Mr. Beauchamp said as much while we were at the University."</p><p>Julia suddenly stood up, "Well, she must have reached Lallybroch by now, and if not, perhaps we can ask your family to keep her there until you can return."</p><p>Jamie frowned, "What do ye mean?  Ye wish for her to wait there for me and not return home?"</p><p>Julia pulled his hands to encourage him to stand, "Of course, she doesna belong in England, her place is with ye and yer place is at Lallybroch."</p><p>Jamie allowed her to pull him up next to her and through the room to another room, "I am not so sure that Lallybroch is where I belong, I long to travel and see the world."</p><p>Julia waved her hand in the air, "That is neither here nor there.  Claire belongs wherever you are and she kens that, come, use the phone and call home."</p><p>Jamie finally understood what she was getting at, "Aye, if they can get her to stay, she will be waiting for me when I return home and we can revisit some of the places that meant something to us in our past life and hopefully be able to find each other again."</p><p>Julia nodded, "Aye, now ye understand."</p><p>She picked up the handset and handed it to him, "No time to waste, call yer home, stop Claire from leaving."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jamie took a deep breath and dialed the number to Lallybroch.  The phone rang and rang, but didn't get picked up.  He hung up the phone and frowned at it.  Julia put her hand on his shoulder, "Is everything ok?</p><p>Jamie looked up, "Aye, well, I mean I think so, but I dinna ken."</p><p>Julia tilted her head to the side in question, "What do ye mean?"</p><p>Jamie pushed his hand through his hair in frustration, "They didna answer."</p><p>Julia waved her hand in the air, "Oh, well if that's all, just give it a moment and try again."</p><p>Jamie nodded but the frown didn't leave his face.  He waited a few minutes, picked up the receiver and dialed again, but again the phone rang and rang.  Again he placed the receiver back on the cradle and began to pace.  Julia stopped him and took hold of both of his shoulders so he would look at her, "Jamie, are ye alright?"</p><p>He looked into her eyes, the same eyes as Claire's, and shook his head, "No, they're still not answering."</p><p>Julie sighed and gave his shoulders a gentle squeeze, "Is that really a reason to be so worried?"</p><p>Jamie nodded, "Aye, it is.  There is always someone around to answer the phone, something is wrong.  I need to go, I must go home."</p><p>Julia nodded, "Alright, but if you must go, let me give you our phone number and I would ask that you leave yours, you know, just in case."</p><p>Jamie nodded, "Aye, I willna give up on her, not now that I ken she really exists.  I will come back if I must, but I dinna feel right, something is wrong and I need to be with my family right now."</p><p>Julie released his shoulders and took a step back, "Let me at least send some food with ye.  Ye can eat on yer way back home.  I would like for ye to call us when ye get back, that way I ken ye made it safely back."</p><p>Jamie nodded as he watched Julia write their phone number on a small piece of paper and slip it in his hand.  He shoved it into his jeans pocket and accepted the pen from her so he could write down his own number.</p><p>He handed Julia the slip of paper with his number and she pulled him to her in a motherly embrace.  He wrapped his arms around her small frame, much smaller than her daughter, and hugged her back.</p><p>Julia pulled back and looked up at him, wiping a tear from his cheek.  "If Claire returns home before I hear from ye, I will have her call ye.  We will get this sorted out, the two of ye are destined to be together and we will make it so."</p><p>Julia went to the kitchen and packed a bag of food for him then Henry and Julia stood on their front stoop as they watched their future son in law drive away.</p><hr/><p>By the time Claire was ready to walk back down to the house the sun had already begun to set.  Jenny hooked her arm with Claire's as Ellen hooked the other, "Claire tis too late for ye to be driving back to Oxford, I insist that ye stay here with us tonight."</p><p>Claire looked up at Ellen, "Oh, Ellen, that is so kind of you, but really, I shouldn't impose.  I'll be alright, I'll just drive for a bit and then perhaps find a room in Inverness."</p><p>Ellen shook her head, "Tis not an imposition, I insist.  Besides Jamie would never forgive me if I let ye go and something happened to ye.  Ye can stay in Jamie's room tonight and I willna hear another word about it."</p><p>Claire chuckled, "Alright, I guess if you insist, I can't argue.  Would you mind if I call my parents and tell them what the plan is when we get back to the house?"</p><p>Ellen patted her hand, "Not at all, I would hope if ye were my daughter that ye would do the same.  In fact, Jamie should be calling soon to let us ken what his plan is for the night."</p><p>Claire nodded, "Yes, perhaps I should wait until he calls so I'm not tying up the line."</p><p>Ellen smiled, "Not to worry, if we dinna answer right away or if the line is busy, Jamie will give it a few minutes and try again.  Ye go ahead and make yer call."</p><p>All of the family made it back to the manor a few minutes later and Jenny showed Claire to the phone in her father's study.  "Ye can use the phone in here, Claire, that way ye can have a bit of privacy."</p><p>Claire walked over to the phone and picked the receiver up, dialed her parent's house, and whispered her thanks to Jenny.  "Thanks, Jenny it will only take a minute or two."</p><p>Jenny quietly pulled the door closed and Claire waited while the phone rang.  After a minute or two of ringing, Claire hung up and tried again, but still, there was no answer.  She hung up the phone and frowned at it.  She didn't want to tie the line up any longer so she decided to try again in the morning before leaving and heading back home.  As she was exiting the study, Brian almost ran into her, "Are ye alright lass, did ye reach yer parents?"</p><p>Claire shook her head, "Yes, everything is alright, but they didn't answer.  They must have taken the opportunity while I was out of the house to go have dinner or take in a show.  I'll try again in the morning before I leave."</p><p>Brian patted her on the shoulder, "We are so glad to have ye here lass, Jenny is waiting in the parlor to show ye to Jamie's room.  Have a goodnight, Claire."</p><p>Claire smiled at Brian, "Thank you so much for your hospitality, Brian, have a good night."</p><p>Claire walked out to the parlor and sure enough, Jenny was waiting by the hearth, "Where did Ian go?"</p><p>Jenny quirked her brow, "Seriously, he went home.  We aren't married yet, hell, he hasn't even asked me yet.  There is no way my parents would let him stay here."</p><p>Claire's eyes grew big, "Oh, right, sorry I forgot.  I was just so used to seeing the two of you here as a couple with your children, it's a bit confusing to reconcile the Jenny and Ian of now with the Jenny and Ian that I remember from 1743."</p><p>Jenny took a step back in shock, "What do you mean?"</p><p>Claire raised her hand to her mouth in shock, "Oh, no.  I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say any of that."</p><p>Jenny took Claire by the arm and led her to the stairs, "Well, now that ye have started, don't even think that ye can stop."</p><p>Claire sighed as her shoulders slumped and they climbed the stairs, "It's just that you look exactly like her, hell you are exactly like her.  Ian looks just like Ian, your mom looks just like the painting of Ellen.  I never met anyone else, but I am willing to bet they look just like everyone who lived 200 years ago looked."</p><p>Jenny smiled, "Let me show ye something."</p><p>Claire nodded, "Alright."</p><p>Jenny led her across the landing and stopped in front of some paintings, "These have been here as long as I can remember, Da says they are paintings of the original family.  We all knew we resembled them in appearance, but not until ye, did I realize that we all might be them as well."</p><p>Claire let her breath out, "To be honest, that was exactly what I thought when I met all of you, but I was afraid to say anything.  Do none of you have past life memories?"</p><p>Jenny shook her head, "Not that I'm aware of, but now that I think about it, I'm wondering if that is why Jamie has always seemed so different than the rest of us.  It would certainly explain his personality a bit more."</p><p>Claire frowned, "What do you mean?"</p><p>Jenny giggled as she led her into a bedroom that smelled like Jamie, "Have a seat and I'll tell ye."</p><p>Claire nodded and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed, "I was hoping to learn about him from him, but I can't say no to having an advantage over him."</p><p>Jenny chuckled, "Och, aye.  Ye have to keep him on his toes after all.  Alright, so to tell ye the things about Jamie that always seemed a bit odd to me.  Well for one, he was never interested in learning about history but seemed to ace every history exam.  I swear he has never opened a history book in his life but kens everything that has happened since before the last Jacobite rising.  And now that I ken he likely lived during that time, it makes some sense, not completely because he knows the history since then as well.  There is also his obsession with ancient weapons, if ye look under his bed I bet ye will find a sword, dirk, targe, and old pistol.  I dinna ken why he keeps them and practices with them, but he does.  He also is in the stables all the time, if ye can't find Jamie, just head to the stables.  He spends so much time with that black beast of his, ye would think he wanted to be a horse."</p><p>Claire smiled, "Do you think he would mind if I took a look at his weapons?"</p><p>Jenny shook her head, "Nah, I dinna think he will mind, go ahead, have a look."</p><p>Claire got off the bed, knelt down, and looked under it.  She pulled out a long wooden box and looked up and Jenny, "Are you sure?"</p><p>Jenny walked over and knelt down next to her, "Just be careful with them."</p><p>Claire nodded and slowly opened the box.  Her eyes grew big and she gasped at what was inside, she reached in and ran her fingers over the fabric of the tartan that the weapons rested on.  She turned and looked at Jenny, "Jenny do you know what this is?"</p><p>Jenny scoffed, "Of, course, they're Jamie's weapons."</p><p>Claire nodded and put a hand on Jenny's arm, "Yes, but these belonged to the original Jamie, this is his tartan, this is his sword and dirk.  Jenny, I remember these weapons.  I carried this dirk when I was being held captive by the Duke of Sandringham."</p><p>Jenny looked at Claire with an expression of fear on her face, "Claire, we better put these back, I didna ken they were originals and belonged to the first Jamie.  How did my brother get them?"</p><p>Claire shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, but they are his, so does it really matter?"</p><p>Jenny shook her head, "Well, no I guess not, but I dinna think we should be touching them.  Let's put them back and ye should probably get some sleep, I'm sure ye will want to get on the road early."</p><p>Claire nodded as she closed the lid and pushed the box back under the bed.  "Right, yes I will want to get home as early as possible.  I need to figure out a new plan to meet Jamie."</p><p>Jenny pulled her into a sisterly embrace, "Ye could just stay here, he will have to come home eventually."</p><p>Claire rolled her eyes, "I can't just sit on my thumbs and wait for something to happen.  I will leave my parent's number, but I need to go home and regroup.  Perhaps it's not time yet for us to meet."</p><p>Jenny released her and walked toward the bedroom door, "I don't believe that and neither do ye."</p><p>Claire smiled, "Thanks Jenny, oh wait, do you perhaps have something I can sleep in? I left everything in my car and I really don't want to go out there in the dark."</p><p>Jenny smiled and pointed to a door that Claire hadn't noticed before, "Just use one of Jamie's t-shirts, they're in the closet, he won't mind."</p><p>Claire nodded and walked over toward the closet as Jenny closed the door and left her alone with her thoughts.  She pulled the door open and Jamie's scent floated out to assault her senses.  She smiled at the memories the scent elicited.  She walked into the closet and looked through the clothes.  He didn't have many t-shirts, most of the shirts were button down shirts.  She grinned at the thought that Jamie still took pride in his appearance.  She knew then that he would still be the same man she had left behind on April 15, 1746.</p><p>She chose a plain grey t-shirt, walked into the adjoining bathroom, and drew a warm bath.  She stripped her clothes off, folded them, and set them on the counter next to Jamie's clean t-shirt and climbed into the clawfoot tub.  She soaked for about 20 minutes in the tub until the water started to cool beyond being comfortable.  She climbed out, dried off, and pulled Jamie's t-shirt on, leaving the rest of her body bare.  The rest of the house had gone quiet so she tiptoed over to the four poster king size bed, pulled back the heavy quilt, and climbed into bed.  As she snuggled into Jamie's bed and buried her face in his pillows she inhaled his unique scent and fell asleep to dream of Jamie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jamie had planned to drive all the way home, not knowing what had happened at home he was worried.  But after 5 long hours of driving, he had to stop for the night.  He pulled off the side of the road just outside of Edinburgh, tilted his seat back, and closed his eyes to get a few hours of sleep.  He woke at 5 am when the sun rays shined through his windscreen and straight into his face.  He climbed out of his car and stretched his long legs, which were stiff and sore after sleeping in a cramped position all night in his car.  He walked around for a bit to stretch his long legs and decided to head into the forest to relieve himself before continuing on the rest of the way to Lallybroch.  He still had three hours to go and no time to waste, luckily Julia had packed him enough food that he wouldn't need to stop again until he reached Inverness to refuel his car.  </p><p>He climbed back into his car and pulled back onto the road, determined to get home, and find out why no one had answered the phone.  He turned the radio up and rolled the window down to ensure he stayed alert and his mind stayed on the road ahead of him instead of letting his mind drift to what could have happened to cause his family not to answer the phone. </p><hr/><p>Claire woke up as the sun began to shine through the window.  She rolled over and looked at the alarm clock and realized that it was just past 7:30 am. She took a moment to look around and remember where she was.  She smiled when she realized she was in Jamie's room at Lallybroch.  She got up, went in, and used the bathroom, pulled her jeans back on and rolled the rest of her clothes in her hand.  She looked in the mirror and tried to tame her hair, but it was no use without going out to her car and fetching her special comb.  She took one last look at herself and smiled at how she looked in Jamie's t-shirt and decided that she would keep it on.  At the very least it would give her an excuse to visit him again.  </p><p>She opened the door to Jamie's bedroom and peaked her head out to listen for the sounds of anyone else.  The house was still silent, so she slipped her shoes off to carry in her hands and tiptoed out of his room, closing the door quietly behind her.  She slowly descended the stairs, trying to make as little noise as possible, and made her way to the kitchen.  Nobody else seemed to be awake yet, so she made her way to Brian's study.  She grabbed a pen and sheet of paper off his desk and wrote a quick note to the family.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Frasers,  Thank you so much for your hospitality.  You have not seen the last of me, I will be back when I have formulated a new plan.  I am leaving my number in case anyone wants to get a hold of me.  I look forward to seeing all of you again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love Claire</em>
</p><p>She took the note back to the kitchen with her and left it on the counter next to the bowl of fruit.  She took one last look around, bid everyone a silent goodbye, and silently left out the front door.  She slipped her shoes on before stepping off the porch then walked over, climbed in her car, and pulled away.  She briefly thought about turning back and making a quick phone call to her parents, but she didn't want to wake anyone in the house.  She decided that she could make the call when she got to Inverness.  Her parents shouldn't be too worried about her, after all, she had always been a free spirit and thrived on adventure.</p><p>As she got closer to Inverness, she realized that she might know some people here so she decided to visit Reverand Wakefield's manse.  The people there wouldn't necessarily know her, but she had an urge to talk to the people who would have known her in her previous life.</p><p>Claire pulled up to the manse and noticed several other people going inside.  She briefly thought about abandoning her plan to speak to people from the past but quickly realized the situation was perfect.  She could stand back and observe them as she blended in with the crowd.</p><p>Claire climbed out of her car, straightened her clothes, and walked into the manse behind a group of people.  As she looked around, she quickly realized that she was at a wake and she felt horrible for intruding.  She began to make her way back to the door to sneak away before anyone spotted her, but she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder, "Excuse me, lass, but ye look familiar to me.  Did ye ken the Reverend?"</p><p>Claire slowly turned around, "No, I'm sorry, I didn't.  I thought I knew the people that lived here, but I must have been mistaken."</p><p>The man's eyes grew wide, "Oh, my ye look just like her, the resemblance is uncanny."</p><p>Claire furrowed her brow, "I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are talking about."</p><p>The man stuck out his hand, "Pardon my manners madam, my name is Roger Wakefield."</p><p>Claire's eyes grew wide, "Roger?"</p><p>Roger nodded, "Aye, that's me, might I ask yer name?"</p><p>Claire thought for a minute, there was no way she was going to reveal her name, "Oh, I'm so sorry, yes.  My name is Elizabeth, Elizabeth Fraser."</p><p>Claire furrowed her brow, "You said that I looked like someone, would you mind telling me who you were referring to?"</p><p>Roger blushed, "Och, aye.  Her name was Claire Randall, she died a long time ago, I guess it has been about 20 years now.  But my God, ye are the spitting image of her, is there any relation?"</p><p>Claire shook her head and hoped he believed her, "No, I don't believe so.  But I wouldn't really know, I just turned 20 yesterday."</p><p>Roger smiled, "Well, a belated Happy Birthday to ye then lass.  Can I get ye something to drink, a whisky perhaps."</p><p>Claire shook her head, "No, I'm sorry, I can't, I really must be going.  I have a long drive ahead of me."</p><p>Roger frowned, "Oh?  Where is it yer driving to, perhaps I can grab ye some food to go."</p><p>Claire shook her head again, "That's quite alright really.  I'm driving back home to Oxford, my parents will be expecting me and I'm not all that hungry but thank you all the same."</p><p>Roger's eyes brightened, "Oxford ye say, why a friend of my father is here from Oxford.  Ye should let me introduce ye before ye go, I ken that he would be keen to meet ye."</p><p>Claire sighed, "I really must be going, Roger.  I shouldn't wait any longer."</p><p>Roger placed a hand at the small of her back and began to steer her toward a crowd of people, "I really must insist, this will only take a moment."</p><p>Claire nodded, "Alright, but after this, I can't stay any longer."</p><p>Roger smiled politely, "Of course."</p><p>Roger steered her through a crowd of people and toward what she knew was Reverend Wakefield's study.  The sound of a familiar voice suddenly caught her attention and her body stiffened, but before she could turn and flee she came face to face with someone she had hoped never to see again.  She clenched her jaw and waited for this to be over with.  Roger tapped the man on the shoulder to get his attention, "Professor Randall, I would like to introduce ye to someone."</p><p>Claire held her breath as Frank turned to face her and watched as all the color drained from his face as his eyes settled on her.  "Claire?"</p><p>Claire shook her head, "I'm sorry, you must have me confused with someone else."</p><p>He shook his head and extended his hand.  "Pardon me, madam, you look just like someone that I knew a long time ago."</p><p>Claire nodded, "I keep hearing that."</p><p>Frank dropped his hand when Claire didn't offer her own hand to shake.  "Please excuse me for failing to introduce myself, I'm a professor from Boston, my name is Frank Randall, so nice to meet you."</p><p>Claire nodded in acknowledgment, "Elizabeth Fraser, nice to meet you as well, but I really must be going now.  My parents will be waiting up for me if I don't leave soon."</p><p>Frank gave her a smile that used to melt her, but now it just felt creepy, "Safe travels miss Fraser."</p><p>Claire quickly made a beeline for the door and all but ran to her car, hyperventilating when she settled herself behind the wheel.  She needed to get away from the manse and the people inside, and never return.  She also needed to feel close to Jamie to clear her head.  She decided that until she could see him and touch him in the flesh, the next best thing would be to go where she had seen him last.  She turned her car around and drove straight toward Craigh Na Dun.</p><hr/><p>Jamie pulled into Inverness just after 8 am.  He filled his fuel tank and decided to go inside the fuel station and see if he could borrow the phone to call home.  The attendant looked up as he walked in with a polite smile, "Hello, sir, how might I help ye today?"</p><p>Jamie walked up to the counter, "I need to pay for my fuel and I was hoping that I might be able to use yer phone."</p><p>The attendant pulled the phone from beneath the counter, "Free as long as it's local.  That will be £10 for the fuel."</p><p>Jamie pulled a £10 note from his wallet, handed it to the attendant and picked up the phone, dialing home.  The phone rang twice before it was picked up, "Hello, Fraser residence."</p><p>Jamie breathed a sigh of relief, "Da, ye had me worried."</p><p>His father chuckled, "We had ye worried, ye had us worried when ye didna call us last night."</p><p>Jamie huffed, "I called twice before leaving Oxford but the phone just kept on ringing with no answer, where was everybody?"</p><p>Brian made a sound in his throat, "Aww, we were likely up at the cemetery when ye called.  Sorry about that lad, but all is well here."</p><p>Jamie shook his head then furrowed his brow, "Why were ye up at the cemetery and did everyone go up?"</p><p>Brian chuckled, "Aye, we all went up.  We went up to visit the grave of the original James Fraser."</p><p>Jamie frowned, "Why?"</p><p>Brian cleared his throat, "Well, there was a lass here that kent him."</p><p>Jamie's frowned deepened, "Da, yer not making any sense, he died in 1746, no one alive could have...  Oh. My. God.  Who... uh... who was the lass, Da, what was her name?"</p><p>Brian sighed, "Her name was Claire Beauchamp, she actually showed up looking for ye.  But when ye were not here, we invited her to dinner.  She stayed in yer room last night, but was gone by the time yer mother went up to invite her down to breakfast."</p><p>Jamie's heart dropped, Claire had gone to Lallybroch looking for him and had even slept in his bed, but now she was gone, out of his reach once again.  He nodded and swallowed past the lump in his throat, "Aye, alright.  I'm in Inverness now, just stopped to fuel up.  I'll be home soon, but since yer all alright, I am going to make a quick stop first."</p><p>Brian sighed, "I'm sorry son if I had known ye were coming home, I would have tried to keep the lass here."</p><p>Jamie shook his head, "It's alright Da.  There will be other chances, I'm sure of it, but I need to let ye go.  Tell Mam I'll be home soon."</p><p>Jamie hung up the phone and thanked the attendant.  With his shoulders slumped he walked back out to his car, got in the driver seat, and rested his forehead against the steering wheel.  Then he took a deep breath, sat up, and started the car.  He pulled away from the fuel pumps and pulled out onto the road, but instead of turning right toward Lallybroch, he turned left and drove toward Craigh Na Dun, the last place he had seen Claire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before Claire left Inverness to go to the hill, she stopped to refuel her mother's car.  She wanted to make sure she wouldn't have to chance running into Frank by waiting until after she had visited Craigh Na Dun.  After she had topped the car off, she went into the fuel station to pay her bill.  "Hello, I need to pay for my fuel please."</p><p>The attendant looked up from reading his newspaper, "Sure thing, lass.  Will there be anything else?"</p><p>Claire thought for a moment, "Actually yes, do you have a phone I could borrow?"</p><p>The attendant pulled the phone from under the counter, "Free if it's a local call."</p><p>Claire sighed, "How much if I need to call Oxford?"</p><p>The attendant looked her up and down, which made Claire quite uncomfortable, but she remained quiet and waited for his answer, "For a pretty lass such as yer self, no charge, but keep it under 5 minutes, aye?"</p><p>Claire nodded, "Thank you, I appreciate that."</p><p>Claire picked up the receiver and dialed home, her mother picked up after one ring, "Beauchamp residence this is Julia."</p><p>Claire smiled at her mother's cheery voice, "Good morning mum.  It's Claire."</p><p>Her mother chuckled, "Well, I do ken my own daughter's voice.  But why did ye not call last night and let us ken yer plans for the evening?"</p><p>Claire sighed, "I did try, but there was no answer."</p><p>Her mother furrowed her brow, "Hmm, what time did ye call?"</p><p>Claire thought back to the night before, "It was just as the sun was setting, I'm not really sure of the time."</p><p>Her mother hummed as she thought, "Oh, that was probably about the time yer father and I were outside."</p><p>Claire frowned, "What were you doing outside at such an hour?"</p><p>Her mother chuckled, "Well, we were bidding farewell to Jamie, of course."</p><p>Claire gasped, "What?"</p><p>Her mother sighed in exasperation, "I said we were bidding farewell to Jamie, is there something wrong with the line, can ye not hear me clearly?"</p><p>Claire shook her head, "No, nothing is wrong with the line, I heard you the first time, you just surprised me is all.  You said you were bidding farewell to Jamie, do you mean my Jamie?"</p><p>Her mother chuckled again, "Aye, yer Jamie."</p><p>Claire furrowed her brow, "But how did he find you?"</p><p>Her mother rolled her eyes, "Actually yer father found him.  He was visiting Cambridge hoping to find ye there.  He thought perhaps ye would be taking classes in medicine."</p><p>Claire's eyes widened, "Of course he would think that, I was a nurse last time he knew me.  Did you tell him that is no longer my area of interest?"</p><p>Her mother smiled, "Aye, of course, I did, but by then it was too late, you were already gone.  We told him that you were on yer way to find him at Lallybroch and he tried calling home but nobody answered.  He got worried and left for home immediately.  I am surprised I have not heard from him yet, he said he would call when he arrived back home."</p><p>Claire's shoulders slumped, "Dammit, I have missed him again.  Alright, thanks, mum. I have one more stop to make before I leave Inverness, but then I will be coming back home."</p><p>Her mother made a Scottish sound of disapproval in her throat, "Why would ye come back here when yer man is headed straight for ye?"</p><p>Claire sighed, "I don't know mum, but something tells me that maybe we aren't supposed to meet just yet.  I will see you this evening, have a good day mum."</p><p>Claire hung up the phone and paid her bill, "Thank you for allowing me to use your phone, sir."</p><p>The man smiled at her, "It seems everyone needs to use it today, enjoy yer time in Inverness, lass."</p><p>Claire smiled and left the fuel station, got into her car and pulled away from the pump, and turned toward Craigh Na Dun.  </p><hr/><p>Jamie pulled up the dirt road toward Craigh Na Dun, parked his car, and climbed up the hill.  Even though he lived only an hour away from the cursed hill, this is the first time he had visited it since being reborn.  The stones looked just like they had on the day he had sent Claire back through them, but the woods around them were quite a bit different.  He could now understand why Claire had been so confused when she had first fallen through the stones and ended up back in 1743.  He circled around all the stones then finally walked toward the center stone and looked up at it with a mixture of hate, awe, and thanks in his heart.</p><p>If it hadn't have been for the stones, he never would have met Claire, but if it hadn't been for the stones he never would have lost her, he also never would have gotten the chance to start his life again just as she had.  If it weren't for the stones they wouldn't have the chance ahead of them to build their lives anew in a new time, with all of their hopes and dreams before them and their bodies not marred by war and torture.</p><p>He sat down in front of the monolith and began to reminisce over the years he and Claire had been together.  He thought about the day they had met when she had been so worried about the welfare of a complete stranger.  How she had stood up to the MacKenzie men in order to keep him from getting his arm broken.  He remembered what it had felt like to hold her on the horse in front of him, her arse wedged tight between his thighs.</p><p>He remembered how she had been so brave and strong in the face of so much distrust.  How he had been the only person she trusted and how for so long she tried to hide her true feelings for him.  Then he remembered their wedding night when she had finally let her guard down and he knew in his heart that she felt for him just as he felt for her.  He smiled at the memory of the night when they had both finally revealed how they truly felt for one another and how they had tenderly made love after their heartfelt confessions.</p><p>He quirked his brow and wondered if that had been the night on which they had created their precious Faith.  But thinking of Faith made him sad and he didn't want to feel sad, so he shook the thoughts from his mind.  He looked up at the center stone once more and silently prayed that Claire would be returned to him again.  He closed his eyes and steadied his breath, preparing to walk back down the hill to go home.  But as his eyes were closed he heard the sound of a car approaching at the bottom of the hill.  He wasn't quite ready to leave yet and he didn't want to see anyone else on this hill, he wanted Claire's face to be the last one he remembered there.  So he walked to the far side of the hill and hid himself behind one of the tall stones to wait for the other visitor to leave.</p><hr/><p>Claire parked her car behind the beautiful red mustang and wondered if the other driver was on the hill or if they would be someone like her or like the past Claire had been and have gone up the hill only to disappear and travel somewhere else in time.  If it hadn't been for her morbid curiosity to see if the other driver had disappeared she would have turned around and left the hill, but she had to put her mind at ease.  So she turned off the engine, got out of her car, tossed her jacket in the back seat, and began to climb the hill.<br/><br/></p><p>She looked around and realized that it didn't look much different than it had the day she had fallen back in time.  She continued to climb, a bit of fear and trepidation casting doubt in her mind as she got closer to the summit.  Suddenly the middle stone came into view and the buzzing sound she had dreaded hearing never came, the stones were silent.  She breathed in a sigh of relief and wondered if she had used up her ability to travel through them during her past life and if that is why she had never made it back through.</p><p>She walked up to the center stone, but fear of what could happen kept her from reaching out to touch it.  Suddenly she fell to her knees and began to sob uncontrollably for what she had lost, for what fate had stolen from her and Jamie.  She called out his name, "Jamie, why did you have to send me back?  You fool, there was nothing waiting for me on this side, my life was with you.  I was meant to be with you.  Goddammit, Jamie, I died when you sent me back, Goddam you."</p><p>Unbeknownst to Claire, Jamie had heard her plea.  His eyes widened when he realized who the visitor was and he emerged from behind the stone to see Claire knelt in front of the center stone, her fists raised as if she was about to pound them against the traveling stone.  Without any hesitation, he ran over and grabbed her fists to keep her from touching the stone, "Sassenach, dinna touch the stone again."</p><p>Claire's eyes shot open as she peered up into the face she had only been able to dream of for the past 20 years and her voice came out in a whisper as all her strength seemed to seep out of her body, "Jamie?"</p><p>He knelt down next to her, his hands still holding her fists tightly in his, and tears running down his face, "Aye, mo ghráidh, it is me."</p><p>Claire shook her head, not sure if she was dreaming or perhaps even hallucinating, "Are you truly here?"</p><p>Jamie chuckled and pulled her into his arms, "Aye, I'm finally here mo chridhe."</p><p>Claire furrowed her brow and looked up at him, "But how, how are you here?"</p><p>Jamie quirked his brow, "The same way ye are here my love, I served my time in purgatory and was rewarded with a new life."</p><p>Claire pulled away from him, "Do you have the memories of our life together as well?"</p><p>Jamie lowered his gaze from hers, so she used her finger to lift his head up by his chin, "Aye, I died on the battlefield as I kent I would and I was in purgatory for over 200 years.  I watched as the British ravaged my land and people. I watched the years go by as war changed and men became more full of hate, I watched as ye came back through the stones, yer life and that of our bairn taken before ye even had a chance.  I am so sorry for sending ye to yer death, Claire."</p><p>She shook her head and kissed his lips tenderly, "Oh, Jamie, don't be sorry.  I wouldn't have had a life here, not without you."</p><p>Jamie nodded, then quickly realized where they were sitting and pulled her to her feet, "Claire, come, we must get away from the stones. I dinna wish for them to take ye away from me again.  We are both here together now, this is our time and neither of us needs to go anywhere."</p><p>Claire smiled at him but allowed him to pull her along, "Don't worry, my love.  I can't hear them anymore, I don't think they would work for me if I tried."</p><p>Jamie nodded, "Aye, but if it's all the same to ye, I wish to get ye away from these cursed stones and never set foot on this hill again."</p><p>Claire giggled as Jamie led her down the hill.  He stopped about halfway down when he noticed her car and turned back to face her, "Will ye return to Lallybroch with me?"</p><p>Claire smiled, "Of course, now that I have found you, I'm not going anywhere, you won't get rid of me that easily James Fraser."</p><p>Jamie chuckled, and pulled her to him again, this time crushing his lips against hers.  When they finally separated for lack of oxygen, he pressed his forehead to hers, "God I have missed kissing ye." Claire laughed, "Well, it doesn't seem as though you are out of practice."</p><p>Jamie furrowed his brow, "Claire, I have not kissed anyone for over 200 years, yers were the last lips I tasted and there will never be another."</p><p>Jamie stepped back away from her to continue walking down the hill and finally took in her clothing.  He quirked his eyebrow as he realized what she was wearing, "I thought it would be strange to see ye in modern clothing, but... wait... is that...  are ye wearing my shirt?"</p><p>Claire giggled, "Yes, I am."</p><p>Jamie shook his head and pulled her against him again, burying his nose in her curls and growled, "It looks better on ye than it ever did on me, I suppose ye can keep it."</p><p>She smiled as he placed kisses on her neck, "I hadn't planned on giving it back."</p><p>Jamie stroked his hands up and down her back then raised his head and looked down at her, his eyes narrowed in question, "Claire, where is yer bra?"</p><p>She lifted her eyebrow in a teasing manner, "I didn't want anything between your shirt and my skin, it's in my bag."</p><p>Jamie growled, "Ye ken that ye will be the death of me?"</p><p>Claire leaned up and kissed him on the chin, "I hope not, come on, let's go back to Lallybroch."</p><p>Jamie nodded, "Aye, Sassenach, let's go home to Lallyroch."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As they walked down the hill and got closer to the cars, Jamie pulled Claire to him and ran his fingers of one hand through her hair while the other hand rested at the small of her back.  "Mo ghráidh, I dinna wish to leave either of the cars here, will ye follow me back to Lallybroch?"</p><p>Claire gazed up into his eyes, "Yes, Jamie, I will follow you anywhere."</p><p>He grinned and kissed her quickly on the forehead, "Try and keep up."</p><p>Her eyes grew wide as she watched him bound over to his car, hop in and start it up.  The engine roared, causing her to jump in surprise and she ran over and jumped in her own car.  She started her car, which couldn't even be heard over the roar of Jamie's engine and worried about the type of driver that Jamie would be.  There was no doubt that she trusted him with her life and he could handle a horse or wagon as if he was born to it.  However, something about the thought of him behind the wheel of something as powerful as a car had her white knuckling the steering wheel.  She waited nervously as Jamie put his car in gear and started to pull away.  She knew that if he sped off, she would be able to make her way back to Lallybroch, but she was more nervous about something happening to him than losing sight of him.</p><p>However it turned out that her worries were unfounded, Jamie was a careful, law abiding driver.  He stopped when it was required, and never went even a bit over the speed limit.  She quickly realized that he was not challenging her to go fast, but teasing her about the ability of her mother's car to keep up with his and not slug along as if it were on it's last leg.</p><p>Jamie kept her in his sights as he made his way to Lallybroch, worried at every turn that she would change her mind and turn around.  However, an hour after leaving the fairy hill, he was pulling up the driveway to Lallybroch and she had remained right on his tail the whole time.  As she parked her car next to his and cut her engine, he breathed a sigh of relief that she was finally home with him. </p><p>Jamie's family had heard him pull up and they were all coming out the front door to welcome back home.  He decided his family could wait and he walked over to meet Claire by her car so they could greet his family together.  His family remained on the porch and watched with bated breaths as Jamie walked over and gathered Claire in his arms, kissing her passionately.  They all whooped and cheered when the two broke apart and Jamie pressed his forehead to Claire's, a grin plastered on both of their faces, "Are ye ready for this?"</p><p>Claire leaned up and kissed his chin, "Je suis pret, my love."</p><p>Jamie's smile grew even brighter, "God, I love ye."</p><p>Claire blushed as she realized that they were still being watched and murmured against his lips, "And I love you."</p><p>Jamie released her, "Would ye like me to carry yer things in?"</p><p>Claire smiled, "You have always been the perfect gentleman, but don't you have your own stuff to get?"</p><p>Jamie nodded, "Aye, I do."</p><p>Claire backed away from and turned back to her car, "I'll fetch my things and you fetch yours, and we can walk in together."</p><p>Jamie nodded and turned back to his own car, opening the trunk and take his duffle bag out.  He turned back to see Claire pulling her suitcase from the back seat of her mother's 1960 Morris Minor, "Here, Sassenach, let me carry that for ye."</p><p>Claire gratefully handed her suitcase over so she could wrap her arm around Jamie's waist, but before either of them could make it very far, Robbie had bounded down the stairs toward them, "I'll take those for ye.  Jamie, should I take them both up to yer room?"</p><p>Jamie looked up at his parents who were embracing each other affectionately and were both grinning from ear to ear, "Mam, Da, do ye have a problem with Claire staying in my room with me?"</p><p>Ellen shook her head and Brian answered, "No, son.  Yer a grown man and I trust that ye will be respectful in our home."</p><p>Ellen looked up at her husband with unshed tears in her eyes, then back to Jamie and Claire, "We are just so happy to see that ye have finally found the one yer heart has been searching for.  Welcome home, Claire."</p><p>Jamie grinned and pulled her tight against his side as they climbed the steps and walked past family.  He guided her up the stairs toward his bedroom, then stopped and looked back at his family who had all followed them back in, "We just need a few minutes to talk.  Mam, will ye let us ken when lunch is ready?"</p><p>Ellen smiled, "Aye, of course, I'll just send Robbie up to fetch ye.  Ye have a couple of hours at least but dinna stay cooped up in yer room to long, I'm sure that Claire would love to see the estate."</p><p>Jamie nodded, "Aye, Mam, perhaps I'll take her out for a ride on Donas after lunch."</p><p>Claire's eyes grew wide and she leaned toward him and whispered, "Donas?"</p><p>Jamie chuckled, "Aye, of course he is not the same horse, but his temperment and coloring remind me of the beast I had back at Leoch."</p><p>Jamie pressed a hand against the small of her back to urge her up the stairs.  When they reached his room, Robbie was just putting their bags on the floor at the foot of his bed.  He looked up and grinned at them, "I'll just leave ye to it, then Jamie."</p><p>Claire sat on the edge of Jamie's bed while Jamie stood by the door and waited for his brother to leave, then closed the door and locked it behind him.  He turned around and leaned against the door, shoving his hands in his jeans pockets as he gazed at Claire, "God, Claire to look at ye, sitting there on my bed, so young and alive.  I never thought I would see the day when I could have ye with me again."</p><p>Claire patted the spot on the bed next to her, "Why are you standing all the way over there, come sit with me."</p><p>Jamie grinned, but didn't move from his spot, "I dinna ken if that is safe mo ghráidh."</p><p>Claire furrowed her brow at him, "Why not?"</p><p>Jamie chuckled and decided that he couldn't resist and walked over to take a seat next to her, taking her hands in his as thier knees touched, "Do ye not ken, that I have burned for ye for the last 222 years.  To have ye near me and not touch ye, God, Claire, I canna wait to call ye mine again so I can do with ye as I please."</p><p>Claire giggled and raised their joined hands so she could kiss his knuckles, "Jamie, I am yours, I have been yours since that first night at Leoch.  I didn't tell you back then, but you captured my heart with your kindness and protection, way before the day we wed."</p><p>Jamie's eyes glittered as he stared into her eyes and saw the truth of her words, "I knew it.  I knew ye felt something for me, although back then I thought it was only that ye trusted me when ye couldna trust anyone else.  I'm glad to hear that ye have loved me almost as long as I have loved ye."</p><p>Claire turned a bit on the bed so she was facing him fully.  "I do want to talk about our past, but right now, I want to know about you, tell me about the James Fraser of the 20th century."</p><p>Jamie rolled his eyes, "What do ye want to ken, ye already ken about my family for 200 generations back, there's not much else to tell."</p><p>Claire giggled, "Actually I don't know about your family for the past 200 years.  I came to Lallybroch, with a hope that if you existed in this time that this is where you would be."</p><p>Jamie looked down at their joined hands and nodded, "Aye, I'll tell ye about me and we can get to my family later.  I still have a gift for languages.  I still love horses, obviously.  I have found new hobbies and interests in this century as well, although some things are confouding even though I grew up knowing about them.  I still find ye the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."</p><p>Claire blushed, "Jamie, we can talk about me later, tell me about you.  I want to know about that car, obviously you have good taste in cars, but does that make you a motorhead?"</p><p>Jamie chuckled, "Aye, I suppose I am a bit of a motorhead.  I saved for a few years to buy that car, but it is all stock.  It's not about the speed that it's capable of, but the beauty of the machine."</p><p>Claire nodded, "You always did have an eye for beauty.  I can understand why you chose it.  Tell me about you, what your goals are, what do you want to be when you grow up?"</p><p>Jamie's eyes widened, "Well, that is quite a lot to tell, but alright.  Let's see, I thought I already was a grown up, but what I want to do for a career, I thought about flying.  I would like to be a pilot, but I'm not interested in joining the armed services to be one.  I have fought enough battles for several lifetimes, and dinna wish to fight anymore.  My only goal for the past 20 years was finding ye again.  Well that and asking ye to marry me, hoping ye would say yes and building our family together.  Right now I work on the farm, just like the rest of the family does as well as help run the whisky business.  Lallybroch used to have tenants, if ye recall, but now we rent out the cottages to tourists.  We also hold weddings in the barn on most weekends and I train horses."</p><p>Claire kept nodding as Jamie talked, a proud smile gracing her face.  "That sounds about right, not at all what I would have guessed, but hearing you say it, yes that sounds like you."</p><p>Jamie grinned, "What about ye, yer mam says that ye are not interested in medicine or healing anymore."</p><p>Claire shook her head, "No, not really.  Like you, I have seen enough blood and violence, of course I will always do what I can to heal you, if the time comes.  But no, I am actually interested in plants and growing things."</p><p>Jamie chuckled, "Well, ye always were, do ye not remember the herb garden ye had behind the house, it's still there."</p><p>Claire's eyes grew wide, "I saw a garden when we all walked up to the family cemetery, but I had no idea that it was my garden."</p><p>Jamie grinned, "Well, it has grown a bit since then, but aye, it still has all the herbs that ye transplanted."</p><p>Claire sighed, "I can't wait to get my fingers in the dirt again.  But actually I would like to have my own nursery one day.  I love creating beautiful bouquets as well as growing my own herbs to use in cooking."</p><p>Jamie scoffed, "Ye, cook.  Now I ken that yer not the same woman that I sent through the stones."</p><p>Claire shook her head, "No, I'm not.  I am a brand new person and I grew up with my mother teaching me the best Scottish recipes.  I guess not growing up with a bachelor that traipsed across the globe as my only role model, I was able to learn the things that a young lady should know."</p><p>Jamie sat up a bit straighter, "Claire, I am sorry, I didna mean to offend ye."</p><p>Claire giggled, "I'm not offended, Jamie, we are both different people.  Yes we are the same, but we had new experiences growing up in a new time that shaped us into different people."</p><p>Jamie's eyes grew wide with worry and Claire patted his hand, "Don't worry, we are still the same people we were and we are still meant to be together, but now we have a bit more life wisdom under our belts.  But just like you don't want anything to do with war, I don't want anything to do with healing.  You were born to be a soldier when you lived in the 18th century, I was born to be a healer when I lived in both the 20th century before and the 18th century.  But now, neither of us have to be those things, instead we can focus on our love and do things that make us happy instead of things that we feel we are obligated to do or things society says we should do."</p><p>Jamie relaxed a bit and raised their joined hands to kiss her knuckles, "Aye, we have a chance to be happy and live the life we dreamed of."</p><p>Claire smiled softly, "This time, we were born for each other and nothing more.  I have my own garden at my parent's house and go to the farmers market every thursday to sell my wares.  If you will have me, here at Lallybroch or anywhere with a bit of land, I can still do that and you can still train horses, we can still both do the things we love."</p><p>Jamie gathered her against his chest and whispered into her hair, "There is nothing I would like more than to have ye here with me.  Da, Willie and Rabbie have been helping me with a surprise that I would like to show ye, but it must wait until after lunch."</p><p>Claire pulled back and quirked a brow at him, "A surprise, huh?  Alright, but should I be worried?"</p><p>Jamie shook his head as he reverently stroked her hair, "Nah, hopefully it will make ye verra happy."</p><p>Jamie stood and pulled her up with him, "Why don't ye go down and join Mam, Jenny and Sarah in the kitchen.  I need to speak with my Da in the study and then I will join ye."</p><p>Claire nodded, "Alright, but don't keep me waiting to long.  I didn't drive all this way for you to lock yourself away with your father."</p><p>Jamie gave her one last chaste kiss then sent her downstairs.  He waited until he could no longer hear her footsteps, then walked over to his closet, pulled the door open and reached up to the high shelf and took an old wooden chest down.  He brought the chest over to his bed, opened the lid and stared at the contents inside.  He reached in and pulled out the pearls he had given Claire on their wedding night.  He stroked the pearls and thought back to that night.</p><p>
  <em>When he woke up and saw Claire sitting by the fire, wrapped in his plaid, he suddenly had the urge to give her the pearls.  He walked over to the dresser, collected the pearls and silently walked up behind her, draping the pearls around her neck.  She didn't say a word when he admitted his deep affection for her, trying to relay his love with out uttering those words, just in case she didn't return the sentiment.  But her actions spoke louder than words that night.  She placed a tender kiss on his shoulder, then wordlessly straddled his legs and rocked against him, making the most tender love to him and letting him see into her soul.  Her eyes told him how she felt that night, he could feel the soul deep connection as her eyes confessed her love and he let her see into his eyes as well.  He let her see how he wanted to be more that just her friend and protector, he let his mask fade away so that she too could see the love he had for her.</em>
</p><p>The love he still has for her, even after all these years of separation.  He carefully set the pearls back in the chest and picked up a small black velvet box.  He flipped open the lid and stroked the silver band with the pad of his thumb, making the small solitary diamond sparkle in the sunrays that fell across his bed.  He closed the box and slipped it into his jacket pocket.  He put the chest back in his closet and pushed it back so that only someone as tall as him would know it was even there.</p><p>He took his jacket off of his desk chair and carried it downstairs with him, hanging it on a peg next to the back door so he would remember to take it with him when he and Claire went out for their afternoon ride.</p><p>He walked down the hall and knocked on the door to his father's study, "Come in."</p><p>Jamie opened the door, looked at his father and walked in, "Da, can I speak with ye?"</p><p>Brian looked up, "Aye, of course, come in and have a seat lad, what is it ye wish to speak with me about?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brian held up his hand, "Hold on, I think yer mother might wish to hear this as well."</p><p>Jamie nodded and turned back to stare out the window as Brian got up and left the study in search of his mother.  A moment later, Brian and Ellen returned.  Ellen walked over to Jamie and placed a loving hand on his shoulder, "Jamie, yer father says that ye wish to speak to us about Claire."</p><p>Jamie nodded and turned to look at his mother, "Aye, she didna hear what I wish to speak with ye about did she?"</p><p>Ellen shook her head, "No, yer father didna say, he just said that I should be part of this conversation."</p><p>Jamie turned from the window and took his mother's hands in his and made sure she was looking him in the eye, "I wish to ask for Claire's hand in marriage."</p><p>Ellen's eyes grew round, "Jamie, ye canna be serious, just met the lass today.  I ken that yer father told ye that when the one person that was meant for ye came along that ye would just ken, but don't ye think perhaps the two of ye should take a bit of time to get to ken each other before ye go and propose to the lass?"</p><p>Jamie released her hands and turned back to the window in frustration.  "That's just it, mam.  I do ken Claire, I have known her for 225 years and she has known me."</p><p>Ellen sat down hard in the chair next to her, "Jamie, are ye telling me that ye believe her story of a past life?"</p><p>Jamie spun around and glared at his mother, "Tis not just her memories Mam.  I have them too, I have had them for as long as I can remember and that is not all."</p><p>Ellen sank back in the chair, "What else is there to tell, son?"</p><p>Jamie scrubbed his hands over his face then knelt down in front of his mother, taking her hands in his again.  "Mam, I am James Alexander Malcolm MacKenzie Fraser."</p><p>Ellen rolled her eyes, "Well, I ken that.  Me and yer father named ye that ye clotheid."</p><p>Jamie shook his head, "No, Mam, I am the James Fraser of Broch Tuarach, Laird of Broch Tuarach from 1741 to 1745 when I signed a deed of Sasine, turning the estate over to my nephew James Jacob Fraser Murray to save Lallybroch from the British."</p><p>Ellen frowned at him, "Jamie, we all ken the family history, why would ye think that ye are him?"</p><p>Jamie stood up and walked over to the bookshelf, pulled down the ancient family bible and flipped through the pages until he could find what he was looking for.  He pulled out the deed of Sasine that he had written 222 years prior and handed to his mother, "Look at the signatures Mam.  Does the handwriting look familiar?"</p><p>Ellen looked closely at the signatures then back up at Jamie, "Aye, it does.  But ye could have practiced signing yer name just as he did.  This doesna prove anything."</p><p>Jamie roughly raked his hands through his hair, "Wait here, I will get proof that I am him and Claire is her."</p><p>Ellen and Brian exchanged a look of confusion as Jamie stormed out of the study.</p><p>Jamie stomped into the kitchen, startling the women as he entered, "Claire, will ye come with me, please?"</p><p>Claire looked up wide eyed, wiped her hands on a tea towel and walked over to take his hand, "Of course."</p><p>Jamie led her back down the hall toward his father's study.   He stopped outside the door, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  Claire placed a hand gently on his back, "What's going on, Jamie, are you alright?"</p><p>Jamie turned and gave her a dazzling smile, "Everything will be just fine, I just have a favor to ask of ye, if ye will please."</p><p>Claire nodded, "Alright, anything you need my love."</p><p>Ellen and Brian exchanged another look of confusion after hearing the couple's brief exchange outside the door, but both remained silent as they waited for Jamie's proof.  Jamie calmly walked in the door, with Claire following behind him.  "Da, do ye have a sheet of paper and a fountain pen that I could borrow?"</p><p>Brian frowned but pulled both from a desk drawer, watching with a mixture of fascination and confusion on his face as he waited to see what his son had in mind.  Jamie set everything out nicely on the desk and looked pleadingly back at Claire, "Mo ghráidh, would ye please sign yer name on this sheet of paper just as ye signed the last document I sent with Fergus."</p><p>Claire's eyes grew wide and she looked between the faces of Jamie, his father and his mother, "Alright, I don't understand why, but I can see that perhaps this might help resolve something."</p><p>Claire picked up the pen and signed Claire Beauchamp Fraser on the sheet of paper and as she finished her last name, the emotions of that fateful day came rushing back to her and a single tear escaped from her eye, landing right in the middle of the name Fraser.</p><p>She wiped her eyes, then looked up at Jamie, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I can do it again."</p><p>Jamie placed a hand on her shoulder to still her and gently took the pen from her hand, "That is not necessary, thank ye mo chridhe, ye can return to Jenny and Sarah now."</p><p>Claire gave him a watery smile and he bent to tenderly kiss her on the forehead.  He waited until he heard her footsteps retreating down the hall then walked over and softly closed the door.  He turned around with a pleased grin on his face and gestured toward the paper on the desk, "Mam, Da, would ye please take a look at the signature Claire just wrote and the one that ye ken to be 223 years old."</p><p>Ellen and Brian furrowed their brows in unison.  Brian stood up from his chair and walked around the desk as Ellen stood up and joined him in front of it, lying the deed of Sassine next to the crisp white paper Claire had just signed.  A gasp escaped them both as their eyes widened and they looked up at Jamie, "It's exactly the same, even the teardrop in the middle of Fraser."</p><p>Jamie nodded in satisfaction, "Aye, Da tis and that is because I am Red Jamie, and she is the Stuart Witch."</p><p>Ellen nodded as she returned to her seat and Brian walked over to sit next to her, "Will ye tell us what ye remember son?"</p><p>Jamie walked over to sit on the edge of his father's desk, pushing the Deed of Sassine and the paper with Claire's fresh signature out of the way, "Aye, Da I will."</p><p>He crossed his arms and ankles and looked at his parent's appraisingly for a moment before he started, then with a nod to himself he looked out the window and began.  "I was born with the memories of my past life.  My earliest memories are not from when I was a bairn in the 20th century, but of my childhood in the 18th century.  Ye both ken the family history, so there is no need to get into all of that.  But what ye dinna ken are some of the things I went through, things I kept to myself or shared only with Claire. </p><p>If ye look at the front of that bible, where it lists our ancestors all the way back to Lord Lovat, ye will see that I married Claire, but no children were listed.  We lost a daughter when we were in France, her name was Faith.  Ye can still go to the cemetery and visit her grave marker, where it lists her birth and death date as 1744.  Ye both ken that I have never been to France and up until my 20th birthday, I had never left Scotland, at least not in this life.  Here is something else that only the two of us would ken, I sent Claire back through the stones on the eve of the battle of Culloden and I wouldna have done so if she had not been carrying my bairn, my second bairn.  It was the only way I could see to keep them both safe.  I was sending her back to her own time, to her first husband, Frank.  But what I didna ken was that I was sending her and my bairn to their death.  The stones wouldna permit them to pass through safely and she died.  Her body was found at Craigh Na Dun on April 16, 1948, the day before the Claire that is in the kitchen was born, the day before I was born into this body and this life.</p><p>I returned to the battlefield a broken man, I didna care if I died, since my heart had been ripped from my chest the moment I pressed Claires hand against that stone.  I dinna ken how I died, but I did die that day at Culloden Moor and my soul was sent to purgatory where it remained until I was born again in this life.  As a prisoner of purgatory, I was forced to watch as the British killed and raped my people.  I was forced to watch the years go by as men created worse and worse weapons of war and devastation.  I watched as the first Claire was born and how her parents were torn from her at the tender age of 5.  I watched as she traversed the globe with her uncle but always felt as if she was all alone in the world.  I watched as she wed her first husband Frank out of desperation to fill a void that had been part of her for all her life.  I watched as she touched the stones and disappeared to go back and live for three years with me in the 18th century and then I watched as she came back through the stones on that dreadful morning of April 16, 1948.  I watched as she took one last breath and then her body gave up.</p><p>Ye see, I have all these memories, she does as well.  I am grateful that she did not have to endure 202 years of purgatory as I did, but she remembers her life before the stones, she remembers her life with me and most importantly she and I both remember the pure, boundless love that we had, no, that we still have for one another.  So no, we dinna need time to get to know each other, our souls are bound together across time and space and we belong together.  I have no doubt about that, so I will tell ye again, what my plan is.  I wish to ask for Claire's hand in marriage.  But I didna come in here for yer blessing or permission, I came in here to let ye ken that is what my plan is."</p><p>He looked back down at his parents and watched as all the color drained from his mother's face, "Ye endured 202 years in purgatory, just to be reunited with yer soulmate... and ye never said anything?"</p><p>Jamie closed his eyes and shook his head.  Then he looked back at his mother, "No, Mam, it was my burden to bear."</p><p>Ellen stood and walked over to her son,  "Oh Jamie, if I had known, if we had known of this suffering ye were going through, we would have helped ye to find her."</p><p>Jamie sighed, "I didna ken how to find her until just recently and even then we kept missing each other.  Twas just dumb luck that I met her father at Cambridge."</p><p>Ellen pulled him into a motherly hug, "Oh, mo chridhe, ye truly love her then?"</p><p>Jamie wrapped his arms around his mother's waist, "Aye, I do.  And if she will have me, I plan to be wed as soon as possible, we have waited long enough."</p><p>Brian came over and placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder, "Ye have plenty of time, son, yer both still so young, ye have yer whole lives ahead of ye still."</p><p>Jamie furrowed his brow and walked away from his parents to stare out the window again.  "No, Da, that is what we thought before.  We had all these dreams of what our life could be, but after only three short years together, everything was stolen away from us.  I willna take time for granted again and I am sure that Claire feels the same way.  I will ask her this afternoon, with or without yer support.  The rest is between Claire and I, we will figure out our lives, together, just as we did in 1743."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the family enjoyed a peaceful lunch together, Jamie led Claire out to the stables.  "Claire, I would like to introduce ye to Donas."</p><p>Claire looked over the horse and turned back to Jamie.  "Well he certainly looks like the original Donas, does he have the same temperament as well?"</p><p>Jamie walked over to the horse and ran a hand down his side, "Nah, he is a much sweeter beast.  Would ye like to go for a ride?"</p><p>Claire nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, please, it has been so long since I have seen Lallybroch and just as long since I have been on a horse."</p><p>Jamie raised his eyebrow, as he placed the saddle on the horse's back, "Ye haven't ridden since I took ye to the stones?"</p><p>Claire looked down in shame, "No, growing up with my parents this time, I haven't lived the life of adventure that I lived last time."</p><p>Jamie turned back to her after placing the halter and reins on the horse and used a finger under her chin to lift her eyes up to meet his, "Dinna worry, I haven't either.  When I left for Oxford the other day, it was the first time I had gone farther than Inverness.  Come, let's boost ye up."</p><p>Claire smiled at him softly, "Alright, but have patience with me, my body might not remember the way of it."</p><p>Jamie leaned down and brushed his lips over hers, "Do ye trust me?"</p><p>Claire nodded, "With my life."</p><p>Jamie gave her that sexy crooked smirk, "And with yer heart?"</p><p>She blushed prettily and placed both hands on his cheeks, cupping his face, "Absolutely."</p><p>Jamie grinned and placed a kiss on her forehead, "Good, now give me yer foot."</p><p>Claire giggled at his enthusiasm as she put her foot in his cupped hands and a hand on his shoulder to steady herself as he lifted her into the saddle.  Once she was settled, Jamie swung up in the saddle with as much grace as he had when he had done the same thing over 200 years before.  After Jamie was settled in the saddle, he wrapped an arm around Claire's waist and drew her against him and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Just relax, Sassenach, I've got ye and I willna let anything happen to ye."</p><p>Claire snuggled closer to him and tipped her head back to look up into his eyes, "I know, my love.  Are you going to tell me where we're going or must I figure it out on my own?"</p><p>Jamie grinned and placed a kiss to her temple, "What's yer best guess?"</p><p>Claire tapped her finger on her chin and hummed in contemplation, "Well, I don't think it's the old broch, that's close enough that we wouldn't need to ride there.   Hmm, I'm not really sure, perhaps if you gave me a clue, I might be able to guess."</p><p>Jamie shook his head, "Nah, no cheating.  Ye will just have to wait and see."</p><p>Claire rolled her eyes and sighed, "Fine, don't tell me then."</p><p>Jamie chuckled, "I hadn't planned on it.  Dinna worry, it willna take long to get there."</p><p>Claire smiled as she patted his thigh lovingly, "Alright, Jamie.  I trust you and a ride on horseback wrapped in your arms is something I have been dreaming of for the past 20 years, so I am happy just to be here in your arms."</p><p>Jamie squeezed the arm he had around her waist a bit tighter and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head, "As have I mo ghráidh."</p><p>Jamie used his old techniques to get his horse moving, turning west toward the treeline once they had passed the north end of the stables.  He followed a well beaten down path through the woods, all the while watching as Claire marveled at all that had changed and all that had seemingly remained the same over the past 2 centuries.  Eventually, they came out on the other side of the small wooded area, high on a ridge.  Claire looked back at Jamie with a look of absolute amazement on her face, "Oh, Jamie this is so beautiful up here, why did you never bring me here before?"</p><p>Jamie blushed, "I had always meant to, but we never seemed to have enough time to just get away when we lived here before.  Although the view is breathtaking, it is not the only reason I brought you up here."</p><p>Claire furrowed her brow in confusion, "If not the view then what?"</p><p>Jamie chuckled and placed a kiss on the wrinkle in her forehead, instantly causing it to disappear.  He gestured with a tip of his head to his left, "Take a look over there, mo chridhe."</p><p>Claire swung around to look in the direction he had indicated, a look of confusion still on her face as she took in the sight before her, "A house, certainly that couldn't have belonged to one of your tenants, it looks far to new."</p><p>Jamie nodded, "Aye, tis new.  No one has ever lived in it before, in fact, it isn't even finished yet.  Would ye like to take a look inside?"</p><p>Claire turned back to look at his face, "Are you serious, we can go in there?"</p><p>Jamie chuckled, "Aye, we can.  I have the keys right here in my pocket." He patted his jacket pocket to indicate where he had the keys.</p><p>Claire's smile lit up her face, "Oh, yes I would love to look inside."</p><p>Jamie kissed her on the cheek and urged Donas into a trot.  A few minutes later, they had arrived at the house and Jamie slid off Donas before reaching up and helping Claire down.  "Give me just a moment to hobble Donas and then we will go in."</p><p>Claire looked up at the house as he was busy with the horse, "It's much bigger than it appeared from over on the ridge."</p><p>Jamie finished with the horse and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he rested his chin on her shoulder, "Just wait until we get inside."</p><p>Claire placed her hands over his arms and gave them a gentle squeeze, "What are we waiting for, let's go."</p><p>Jamie released her waist and took her hand to lead her inside.  He walked up the front steps onto the porch that wrapped all the way around the house.  He pulled his keys from his front left pocket and unlocked the solid oak door.  "Ladies first." He extended his arm out toward the door as he took a step back to allow Claire to step in first.</p><p>She looked up at him with a playful smirk on her face as she walked by him and stepped over the threshold.  Jamie stepped in after her, flipping up the light switches next to the door to illuminate the entry way. Claire looked up at the grand staircase in front of her and gasped, "Oh, Jamie this is beautiful."</p><p>Jamie chuckled, "Tis just a staircase mo ghráidh, there is so much more to see.  If ye take a left ye will see the sitting room and to yer right is the kitchen.  If ye go past the staircase on yer left is an office and on the right is a guest room.  Straight back, between the office and guest room is a bathroom as well.  Upstairs there is a large master bedroom with an en suite bathroom on the left and two smaller bedrooms to the right with the main bathroom between them.  Where would ye like to look first?"</p><p>Claire looked up at him and grinned, "Let's start in the kitchen."</p><p>Jamie let her take the lead and followed her as she looked through the kitchen, pointing out her favorite parts.  "Oh, Jamie, look there is a garden window over the kitchen sink.  It's perfect for growing herbs that are used often when cooking."</p><p>Jamie smiled at her enthusiasm, "Aye, tis a perfect place for such plants."</p><p>When Claire was finished looking at the window she turned and ran her hands over the marble countertop, "I love this island, it's perfectly situated for entertaining.  I could be cooking while guests or children sit on the other side and eat a snack or chat amongst each other.  Oh, and the formal dining area in the corner is lovely surrounded by all those windows.  It gives you the perfect view of that lovely sunset outside."</p><p>Jamie nodded with pride as she walked around looking at everything.  He followed her as she made her way across to the sitting room on the other side of the house.  She walked right up to the hearth and turned around grinned at him, "Do you remember the hearth at Leoch, the one from the room where you first told me about your back?"</p><p>Jamie nodded, "Aye, I do."</p><p>Claire ran her hand over the mantle, "This looks exactly like it, don't you think?"</p><p>Jamie grinned, "Aye, it does."</p><p>Claire walked to the large picture window and stared out at the view, "This room has a lovely view of the sunset and the valley below as well."</p><p>Jamie walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, "Aye, ye should see it from the master bedroom."</p><p>Claire turned and quirked an eyebrow at him, "Are you trying to get me into bed James Fraser?"</p><p>He shook his head, "Not, ye mo ghráidh.  We have plenty of time for that yet.  But I would like for ye to see the view from up there before the sun goes down altogether."</p><p>Claire turned in his embrace, "Alright, take me to the master bedroom and show me this view."</p><p>Jamie released her and took her by the hand, leading her from the sitting room back to the entry way and up the grand staircase.  He took a left at the top and rounded the banister, walking back toward the front of the house and to the door of the master bedroom.  He led her through the door and she gasped when she saw that the view was indeed much better.  She turned to Jamie with a huge smile on her face, "Oh, Jamie it is a whole wall of windows, you can see everything from here.  The sunset is simply magnificent."</p><p>Jamie wrapped his arms around her again and enjoyed the view, "Aye, tis and when the sun goes down, ye can see all of the stars and the aurora borealis from here as well."</p><p>Claire turned in his embrace and snuggled into his chest, "This house is lovely Jamie, but who does it belong to?"</p><p>Jamie released her, pulled the black box from his pocket and knelt down on one knee in front of her as he opened the box, "This is our house, mo ghráidh if ye will be my wife."</p><p>Claire's eyes went round and her hands came up to cover her mouth as tears slipped down her face, "Oh my God, Jamie, yes, yes I will marry you."</p><p>The grin that spread across Jamie's face could have lit up the world as she said yes.  He rose up to his full height as she thrust her left hand toward him.  He took the ring from the box and slid it on her finger.  "When I had this made, I thought ye would still be interested in medicine and I didna want anything that would get in yer way."</p><p>Claire shook her head and marveled at the lovely ring on her finger, "No, no it's perfect.  The same rules apply as a gardener, this is so beautiful, Jamie."</p><p>He couldn't hold out any longer as he wrapped his arms around her and crushed her to his chest.  "I take it ye like the house then?"</p><p>Claire giggled against his chest, "Oh, yes.  It's lovely, but isn't there still more to see?"</p><p>Jamie chuckled, "Aye there is.  There are still the children's rooms and the office, but they aren't finished yet.  I was hoping that ye would help me with selecting finishes for those rooms."</p><p>Claire pulled back from him and looked him in the eye, "James Fraser, did you build this house yourself?"</p><p>He blushed and rubbed a hand on the back of his neck, "Aye, well, with the help of Da and my brothers.  Da gave us each a parcel of land, he let us each choose which piece we wanted and said we could do with it as we wanted, except for selling it.  I knew I wanted to build ye a house of your very own, and just where it should be."</p><p>Claire laced her fingers around his neck and let them tangle in his curls, "I love it, but there isn't much room if we have more than three children."</p><p>Jamie chuckled, "I have built it in such a way that if we need more room, we can add onto the back.  But I didna think ye would want so many, not after what ye went through with Faith."</p><p>Claire placed a hand tenderly on his cheek, running her thumb over his cheekbone.  "Jamie, I have a new body, I don't think we have to worry about that, but I will be happy with as many children as you want to give me."</p><p>Jamie pulled her against him again and crushed his lips to hers for a long awaited passionate kiss.  When they finally separated for air, he released her and took her hand, "Come, and have a look at the master bath and the rest of the house."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everybody had already taken their seats for dinner when the couple returned to the manor house.  Jamie decided that it was the perfect opportunity to share their news.  “I’m glad everyone is here because I would like to make an announcement if ye all could give me a moment of yer time.”  Jamie turned and took Claire’s hand, then surveyed the faces of his family, sitting around the dinner table.  All of them wondering what he would have to say.  “I have asked Claire to marry me.”</p><p>There were gasps and cheers among all of his family.  But wee Brian, only three years old, didn’t have the manners that the adults were currently displaying.  “Uncle Jamie, does that mean that Claire is gonna be our Auntie?” </p><p>“Aye, mac mo bhràthar, it does indeed.” Jamie grinned at his nephew, “Ye may call her Auntie Claire if she is alright with it.”</p><p>Claire nodded enthusiastically, “I would love that, of course, you may call me Auntie Claire, Wee Brian.”</p><p>To her surprise, he leapt down from his seat, raced past his grandfather, and crashed into her legs.  He squeezed her leg as tightly as he could manage for a boy his size, then pressed a kiss to her lower thigh.  After he released her leg, he peered up at her with a twinkle in his stunning gray eyes, “I love ye, Auntie Claire.”</p><p>With affection, Claire gazed down at him, stroking her fingers through his silky blond locks, “Thank you, wee Brian, I love you too.”</p><p>Claire noticed the faces of everyone sitting around the table as she lifted her gaze.  They were all expressing the same feeling of tender love at wee Brian’s sentimentality and the acknowledgment and acceptance of her new title.  Wee Brian ran back around the table, and climbed into his chair with the aid of his father, “I’m ready to eat now, Da.”</p><p>Everyone chuckled at how quickly a child could shift focus.  William patted his son’s head, “Alright mo chuisle, Grannie Ellen has cooked us a wonderful dinner.  Be patient as Grandda Brian slices the roast, aye?”</p><p>Wee Brian nodded, “Aye, Da.”</p><hr/><p>Later that evening, Claire realized that she still hadn't called her parents since she had returned with Jamie.  She found Brian sitting in the parlor with Ellen and Jenny, “Brian, would you mind terribly if I used the phone in your study again.  I haven’t spoken to my parents since this morning when I was in Inverness. I really should call and let them know that my plans have changed.”</p><p>Brian nodded, “Of course, lass, go right ahead.”</p><p>Claire shifted and looked at Jamie, “Come with me?  My parents may wish to speak with you as well.”</p><p>Jamie bent and pressed a kiss to her temple, “I’ll not leave yer side.”</p><p>The two turned away from the parlor and made their way to Brian’s study.  Jamie opened the door for Claire and then followed her inside.  He strolled over and relaxed in his father’s chair, then patted his thigh, “Come, mo ghráidh, sit on my lap while ye make yer call.”</p><p>As she wandered over, Claire blushed at the intimacy of the situation. Jamie smirked at her reaction as she gingerly sat down on his powerful thigh.  She reached across the desk and picked up the handset to the phone and dialed her parent’s number.  As it began to ring, Jamie wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against his chest.  The phone rang twice before her mother answered, “Beauchamp residence, this is Julia, how may I help ye?”</p><p>Claire grinned at her mother’s formality, “Hello mum, it’s Claire.”</p><p>“Where are ye, lass, I expected ye would have been home by now?”</p><p>Claire rolled her eyes, “I found Jamie, mum.  I’ve decided to remain in Scotland, at Lallybroch.”</p><p>Claire had to tear the phone away from her ear for a moment as her mother squealed in delight, “I was hoping ye would find him.  So what do ye think, is he everything that ye dreamed he would be?”</p><p>Claire tilted her head to the side to study at the man in question as an easy grin stretched across her face, “Oh, yes mum, he is all that and more.  That reminds me, I have some news to share, is dad around?”</p><p>Julie must have covered the mouthpiece with her hand because her voice quickly became muffled as she called out for Claire’s father, “Henry, Claire called from Lallybroch, and she has some news she wants to share with us. Pick up yer phone.”</p><p>Claire shook her head and rolled her eyes as she covered her own mouthpiece and twisted to whisper to Jamie. “It shouldn’t take too long, he’s likely in his office grading essays, anyhow.”</p><p>The phone made a crackling noise and then her father’s voice came over the line, “Claire, my darling daughter, what news do you have for us?”</p><p>Claire giggled, “Mum, Dad, Jamie has asked me to marry him.”  She paused for effect as she heard them gasp, “And I said yes.  But that’s not all.”</p><p>Henry cleared his throat, “That’s not all?  Well, it is splendid news, so I can’t for the life of me even begin to guess what else you have to tell us.”</p><p>Claire snuggled into Jamie’s chest a bit more as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.  He grinned from ear to ear at the exuberance radiating from her as she shared their news with her parents.  “No, Dad, not much could top the news of our engagement, well actually my other news doesn’t top it, but it comes close.”</p><p>Claire could hear her mother groan in exasperation, “Dinna keep us waiting lass, what other news have ye got to share with us?”</p><p>Claire giggled again, “Jamie has built us a house, there are still a few things to be accomplished before it’s completed. So for the next couple of weeks, we will be finishing up the painting and flooring in the few rooms that are left.  I will be staying here at Lallybroch with Jamie until the house is finished.  But once it is, we plan to be married on our little piece of heaven and I would like nothing more than for both of you to come.”</p><p>Julia squealed again, which caused Claire to pull the phone away from her ear until the sound of her mother’s elation died down.  “Oh, mo nighean, of course, we will be there for yer wedding. However, if it’s alright with Jamie’s family, we would like to come and meet everyone before then.  Is this weekend too soon?”</p><p>Claire shrugged, “I don’t know mum, would you like to talk with Jamie, I’m sure he will know better than I will.”</p><p>Her parents went silent, so Claire handed Jamie the phone and readjusted on his lap, so she could watch his face as he spoke to her parents. </p><p>Jamie cleared his throat and stared into her eyes as he greeted her parents, "Mr. and Mrs. Beauchamp, good evening to ye both."</p><p>Claire's father remained quiet and allowed Julia to speak,  "Good evening to ye as well, Jamie.  Congratulations on the engagement.  We canna wait to congratulate ye in person and to see the house that Claire mentioned.  I told Claire that we would like to visit before the wedding and suggested this weekend.  She said that ye would know if that would be alright with yer parents."</p><p>Jamie tucked a curl behind Claire's ear as he listened to Julia ramble on.  "Aye, it shouldna be a problem.  But I'll speak with them tonight to be sure.  Claire can call ye tomorrow to confirm if that suits ye."</p><p>"Aye, it does.  Give Claire a kiss for us and we will talk to ye both soon.  Goodnight, Jamie."</p><p>After hanging up the phone, the couple made their way back to the parlor. Jamie took a seat on the settee and Claire settled down next to him, cuddling into his side. Ellen looked up from the book she was reading as they relaxed, "Were yer parents alright with ye staying at Lallybroch, Claire?"</p><p>Claire tore her gaze from Jamie's eyes and looked up toward Ellen, "Oh yes, they were quite excited about our news and were hoping to visit this weekend.  That is of course if that is alright with both of you."</p><p>Ellen's expression softened, "Aye, Jenny, and I will make a room up for them.  Since the two of ye are planning to wed, I suppose the rest of the family should get acquainted with yer parents.  Besides, it's been quite a while since we had guests.  It will be nice to have someone our own age to talk to for a change."  </p><p>Jamie rolled his eyes, "Ma, ye talk as though we live hundreds of miles from civilization and ye have'ne seen another living soul in years."</p><p>Ellen waved his statement away, "Och, hush a balach, of course, that's not what I meant.  Certainly, we have our friends and neighbors, but a mind gets tired of hearing the same old gossip, day after day, and year after year.  It will be nice to talk about something else, with someone new for a change."</p><p>Brian nodded in agreement, "Aye, I look forward to meeting them as well, but I think we should table this discussion, for now, it's getting late and we all must be up early.  Not only do we have the farm to take care of but wedding and tourist season will be starting soon.  We need to get all the cottages aired and the upper barn ready to host our first wedding."</p><p>Jamie grinned down at Claire and squeezed her shoulder tightly, "Just dinna book the barn for the 8th of June.  Claire and I wish to be wed on our property and hold the reception in the barn."</p><p>Ellen's jaw dropped open, "Yer planning to be wed that soon?"</p><p>Claire and Jamie nodded sheepishly, "Yes, once we get everything finished with the house, we want to begin our lives.  We have waited over 200 years to be able to live a life of peace and raise a family together and now we have that chance.  Neither of us wants to wait any longer for everything we dreamed we would have in 1743."</p><p>Brian furrowed his brow, "But don't either of ye wish to go to school, to become something, do something with yer lives?"</p><p>Jamie clenched his jaw, "We have already figured out what it is we wish to do.  I will continue working at the distillery and training horses while Claire grows green things and sells them.  We have'na worked out all the details yet, but we have a bit of time to do that while we finish the house."</p><p>Brian sighed, "It sounds as though ye have it all worked out then, dinna let me stand in yer way.  It's still difficult to wrap my mind around, but I suppose ye have been planning your life together for quite a long time.  We will leave the weekend of June 8th open for yer wedding, but that doesna leave much time for Claire to get a dress or to send out invitations."</p><p>Jamie kissed Claire on the temple and she placed her hand over his heart, "In reality, Brian, the only people we care about coming to the wedding are my family and all of you.  As for a dress, when my mum arrives this weekend, I'm sure she will wish to discuss it.  Since today is April 18th, we still have almost two months to plan for the wedding, which I happen to think is plenty of time for what Jamie and I have in mind."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julia called Claire at Lallybroch at 8 am on Friday morning, "Hello mo nighean, yer father and I are just about ready to leave and head for the train station.  After we rent a car in Inverness, we should arrive before dinner. Please ask Jamie's Mam, if she would like for us to stop and get anything before we arrive."</p><p>Claire smiled as she rolled her eyes, "Hold on mum, I'll let you talk to Ellen yourself."</p><p>Claire handed the phone to Ellen, "My mum wants to know if they should stop to buy anything before they arrive, but I'll let you talk to her."</p><p>Ellen smiled and took the phone from Claire.  Jamie took Claire's hand and led her outside, "Mam and Jenny have prepared a room for yer parents on the second floor.  There isn't much for us to do here, would ye like to come to the distillery with me, while I finish up a few things and then we can go into town and choose our paint colors?"</p><p>Claire nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, I have been dying to know what you do all day when you're at work."</p><p>Jamie grinned, "Do ye remember what my cousin Jared said when we arrived in Paris?"</p><p>Claire furrowed her brow, "I think so, are you referring to what he said about having a fine head for figures?"</p><p>Jamie nodded, "Aye, it seems that I still do.  I keep the books for Lallybroch Whisky, I'm also the sales manager.  This week I have been going over the sales figures to see where we can increase our revenue.  I think that we should try to branch out beyond Inverness and Broch Mordha.  We already supply the local pubs with our whisky, but I think we could be successful if we were to sell in pubs as far as Glasgow and Edinburgh."</p><p>Claire followed Jamie to his car and he opened the door for her, "How do you get them to buy your whisky?"</p><p>Jamie closed Claire's door then walked around the car and climbed into the driver's seat, "I will need to create a presentation for my Da, to persuade him to let me go to Glasgow and Edinburgh.  I'll need to take samples with me for the pub owners to try.  If Da approves of my presentation, I will present it to the pub owners.  When I have been successful before, we have signed the pubs up for a trial period to see how well our whisky sells.  If the pub owner is happy with the amount of whisky they sell, we sign them to a contract to sell our whisky for a year.  As long as our whisky continues to be profitable for them, they should keep renewing their contracts."</p><p>Claire smiled as Jamie reached over and took her hand in his, resting their clasped hands on the gearshift, "That sounds like a fine plan, Jamie.  Have you thought about introducing your whisky to restaurant owners as well?"</p><p>Jamie furrowed his brow and shook his head, "No, I hadna thought about that.  Do ye think it would be worth it to approach them?"</p><p>Claire nodded, "Jamie, I have tasted a few of the flavors of Lallybroch's whisky and it is a fine whisky indeed.  I think if you approached the upperclass restaurants with the right pitch, you could be quite successful in that venture.  You wouldn't just be depending on pub patrons to buy a dram here or there.  People who dine at upperclass restaurants often purchase a bottle if they are happy with the drink that accompanies their dinner."</p><p>Jamie nodded in agreement, "Aye, I suppose yer right.  Perhaps we should pitch to a few of the fine dining restaurants in Inverness before we worry about branching out as far as Glasgow and Edinburgh."</p><p>Claire smiled in triumph, "I had another thought."</p><p>Jamie turned to look at her, an inquisitive expression on his face, "Och, aye, what might that be?"</p><p>Claire rolled her eyes at how his Scots seemed to become more pronounced when he was happy or excited, "Do you only sell in pubs right now, or can the general public purchase a bottle of your whisky?"</p><p>Jamie frowned, "We only sell in pubs.  Da wasna too keen on selling in liquor stores.  He thought it might cheapen our brand."</p><p>Claire nodded, "Yes, he's right, it would.  But not if you had one, or maybe two days a year where the public could come and purchase it."</p><p>Jamie's frown deepened, "I dinna ken yer meaning lass."</p><p>Claire shook her head, "Sorry, I'm trying to put my thoughts into words, but it's not coming out clearly."</p><p>Jamie squeezed her hand, "Tis alright, take yer time."</p><p>Claire nodded and put her thoughts in order before speaking again.  "What if we held a type of festival, sort of like how we had quarter day when we first returned to Lallybroch after the witch trial and Cranesmuire."</p><p>Jamie's frown began to soften, "But we dinna have tenants anymore, Sassenach." </p><p>Claire sighed, "I'm sure you have heard of the renaissance fair, or carnivals, yes?"</p><p>Jamie grinned, "Och, aye."</p><p>Claire let out her breath, "Good, so then what if we planned a day with whisky tasting, games, maybe sword dancing, sword fighting display, and whatever else you could think of to draw people.  We could invite other vendors to sell their wares as well, make a community event of it."</p><p>Jamie's expression turned from one of confusion to complete understanding.  "So ye want to have a gathering to introduce our whisky to the public and offer it for sale on that day only?"</p><p>Claire grinned in relief, "Yes, exactly and we could hold it at Lallybroch.  The estate is already set up to host hundreds of guests at a time for weddings, it wouldn't be much different to host a gathering.  But do you think your parents will approve?"</p><p>Jamie quirked a brow in thought, "I dinna ken, but I dinna see why not.  We already serve our whisky at the weddings that are held here.  A gathering would be similar, except instead of wedding formality, it will be a day filled with family fun and games.  We will present the idea to them tonight after yer parents arrive.  It might just help to have an outsider's reaction to find out how well the idea would be accepted."</p><hr/><p>When they got to the hardware store, Jamie led Claire to the paint section and together they narrowed down their choices to a few colors.  They decided to paint the rooms designated for their future children in neutral pastels.  One room would be teal or seafoam green, another would be salmon colored and the last would be a blue grey, almost violet in tone.   Of course, with the lighter colors, the tones could be changed easily depending on the sex of their babies. </p><p>They also bought a darker Aegean aqua for Jamie's office and planned to add white crown molding to each of the children's rooms and dark mahogany crown molding to Jamie's office and the master bedroom.  When the house was finished, it would have an 18th century Georgian feel to it with modern touches from the marble countertops to the satin stainless steel fixtures. </p><p>While they were in town, they also decided to stop at the furniture store and choose a bed for the master bedroom.  They had concluded that they would be more comfortable and be able to start working on the house earlier in the day and work much later into the night if they were to stay at the house.   They considered a queen size bed until Jamie laid down on the bed and they concluded that a King size bed was definitely a requirement to fit his tall frame.  They finally settled on a victorian style thickly carved mahogany canopy bed with mosquito netting, since it closely resembled the bed they had shared at Leoch after returning from the rent collection trip.  They selected a matching wardrobe, vanity, and dresser and Jamie paid for everything.  It would be delivered to them by the next afternoon.</p><p>Claire decided since they now had a bed, they would need sheets and bedding for it.  Since the master bedroom was painted in a deep, rich navy blue, they both thought it would be best to go with shades of white and grey for their bedding.  Since Jamie had not yet decided on window coverings, Claire suggested sheer white lace curtains to match the mosquito netting on their bed.  They wouldn't keep any light out, but the curtains would allow them some modicum of privacy from the outside world.  They decided that for now, they would leave the rest of the windows in the house uncovered and decide later if curtains were necessary.  </p><p>For Jamie's office, he chose a large mahogany desk, with three plush chairs, covered in grey velvet.  He had enough room in his office for a settee, so he kept with the victorian theme of the house and chose a settee to match the chairs, right down to the silver buttons between the tufts in the back of the settee.  </p><p>Since they would only be sleeping at the house for now and having their meals with the rest of the family at Lallybroch, the couple decided to wait on things like cutlery and china.  Claire also reminded Jamie that both of their families would likely be getting them wedding gifts and they didn't wish to spoil anyone's fun by purchasing something that they had planned to gift them.</p><p>When they were finished with their shopping trip, the two returned to their house on the ridge, unloaded all of their paint supplies and bedding, placing everything in the room where it belonged.  They decided to paint Jamie's office first, since his desk and other office furniture would be arriving the next afternoon.  As they covered the fireplace in the office with a drop cloth, Claire began to notice tiny details in the mantle, "Jamie, did you fashion the hearths in our house after those that we had in our rooms during our time in the 18th century?"</p><p>Jamie blushed to the tips of his ears, "Aye, I did, mo ghráidh, do ye like them?"</p><p>Claire grinned and let her end of the drop cloth fall to the floor so she could walk over and take him in her arms.  "Yes, Jamie, I do.  I know we are in the 20th century and we are both new people now, but having these little touches in our home, well it brings it all together for me.  I especially love the hearth in our room, it's just like the one in the Laird's room at Lallybroch, isn't it?"</p><p>Jamie nodded and wrapped his arms around her shoulders to draw her tight against his chest, "Aye, tis."</p><p>Claire kissed his clavicle, "I thought it was.  I love that when we are lying in bed, we can have the fire burning and it will feel just like we are in the 18th century again."</p><p>Jamie chuckled, "Aye, but without the threat of my uncles, the redcoats, the watch, Sandringham, Black Jack or anyone else that was out to hurt us."</p><p>Claire rolled her eyes, "Like Laoghaire."</p><p>Jamie kissed her temple, "Aye, like Laoghaire."</p><p>Claire furrowed her brow, thinking of Laoghaire had reminded her of the last time she had seen her.  She wondered if she could do something to change what had happened. "Do you suppose that Geillis has traveled back in time yet?"</p><p>Jamie frowned, "I dinna ken, why?"</p><p>Claire pulled back from his embrace so she could look into his eyes, "Well, if she hasn't traveled back yet, perhaps we could stop her, or warn her of what is to happen."</p><p>Jamie shook his head as he released Claire and turned away from her, walking over to stare out the window, "I dinna think that is such a good plan.  We tried to change the future before and look where we ended up, both dead.  I dinna think we should attempt to change the past either."</p><p>Claire crossed her arms over her chest, "But she saved my life, Jamie, I at least owe it to her to try."</p><p>Jamie shook his head and walked back over to her, grabbing her firmly by the shoulders, "Claire, I ken she was yer friend and I ken what she did for ye, but she made her choice, she knew what she was getting into.  Besides, we dinna even ken where to find her in this time."</p><p>Claire's frown deepened, "Well, we know she was from Scotland at least."</p><p>Jamie guffawed, "Claire, do ye ken the size of Scotland and how many people live here, it would be harder than searching for a needle in a haystack."</p><p>Claire sighed, "Well, I must do something."</p><p>Jamie frowned, "Ye ken that she traveled through the stones at Craigh Na Dun, aye?"</p><p>Claire nodded, a hopeful look returning to her face, "Yes, but we don't know when."</p><p>Jamie rubbed his chin, "Ye could write her a letter, and leave it at the stones."</p><p>Claire nodded, "I suppose that would have to do, it's not like I even knew her last name before she was married to Arthur Duncan.  It's worth a shot and I will feel better about doing everything I can to try and warn her."</p><p>With the issue of warning Geillis settled, the two got back to covering the hearth in preparation for painting. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By noon they had finished painting the entirety of Jamie's office and finished three walls in one of the children's rooms.  Jamie set his paint roller down and looked over at Claire, smiling as he watched her hum and sway her hips to a song they had heard on the radio that morning.  He didn't wish to startle her and cause her to spill her paint tray, so he cleared his throat as he strode over to her, "Sassenach, are ye hungry?"</p><p>Claire turned to face him, a lovely smile on her face, "Yes actually, shall we take a break and head back to the manor for lunch?"</p><p>Jamie nodded as he took her paint roller from her and set it on the edge of her paint tray, "Aye, lass.  I'd like to finish all this before yer parents arrive, but it willna get done at all if we starve ourselves."</p><p>Claire giggled, "Quite right. Let's go then."</p><p>Jamie leaned over to kiss her and stopped just before their lips met and broke into a full belly laugh. Claire frowned at him and stepped back, "What the hell are you laughing at James Fraser?"</p><p>He wiped the tears from his eyes and reached out to take hold of her shoulders, "I'm verra sorry, mo nighean donn, but ye have a wee bit of paint, just there on yer wee nose."</p><p>Claire attempted to look at her nose, causing her eyes to cross and Jamie's ridiculous giggles returned.  She looked up at him, ready to admonish him, but it was so good to see him laugh that her ire evaporated instantly and she joined him in a fit of giggles.  They fell into one another's arms and gasped for breath.  Claire looked up at him and placed a kiss on the underside of his chin, "Just wait till you see yourself, Jamie, you have tiny little paint splatters all over your face and arms."</p><p>Jamie lifted his arm from her waist and looked at it.  He shook his head, "Yer right, we both have a bit of salmon and dark aqua on us.  The paint rollers are rather messy, but they are much better and quicker than a paintbrush."</p><p>Claire smiled, "Yes, I must agree, but I think we should probably take a shower before we go down to the manor house.  Your mother will not be too happy with us if we get paint all over the place while we're having lunch."</p><p>Jamie's eyes grew dark and his embrace on her waist tightened as he voice came out an octave lower than normal, "As much as I want ye, Claire, I dinna think it's a good a good idea if we shower together, at least no' until after we're properly wed."</p><p>Claire rolled her eyes, "Jamie, the wedding is just a formality, we have been wed for over two centuries, you are my husband and I am your wife."</p><p>Jamie shook his head, "Tis more than a formality to me, Claire.  I wish to pledge myself to ye before God, to make all the promises a man makes when he takes a bride.  I wish to do this right, Claire.  I ken yer right, ye are my wife, but we have been given a second chance, new lives in new bodies.  I want ye so much I can scarcely breathe, but I think we both deserve to have a special wedding night, one where we give ourselves fully to one another."</p><p>Claire blushed as she leaned up and kissed his chin again, "Alright, my love.  I can't argue with that, so do you wish to wash first, or shall I?"</p><p>Jamie stepped away from her and looked her up and down, "Well, ye have just as much paint on ye as the walls do, whereas I have only a small bit on my arms and face.  Why don't ye take a shower and I'll wash up in the kitchen sink."</p><p>Claire nodded, "Alright, I won't take long."</p><hr/><p>After Claire's shower, the two drove back down to the manor in Jamie's car and were stopped by Ellen as soon as they stepped through the front door.  "Claire, yer mother says that they plan to rent a car when they reach Inverness, but didn't ye tell me that the car ye drove up here is yer mother's?"</p><p>Claire nodded as she slipped her shoes off and set them next to the door, "Yes and I plan for them to take it back to Oxford with them, why?"</p><p>Ellen shook her head as if Claire was daft, "They dinna need to rent a car then, Brian and I could meet them at the train station and bring them back here.  It will save them the cost of a rental and we can have a bit of time with them before they are overwhelmed by the entire family."</p><p>Claire furrowed her brow, "Ellen, why do I get the feeling that you have already discussed all of this with my mother and that it's what you are both planning?"</p><p>Ellen smiled, "Yer a quick one, aye, yer mother, and I already discussed it.  Their train is due to arrive in Inverness at 5:30 this evening, so I will leave Jenny and Sarah in charge of dinner.  I expect the both of ye back here before we return, so ye better be showered and in clean clothes after a full day of painting."</p><p>Jamie reached a hand out and placed it on Ellen's shoulder, "We should be here before ye return, we have already finished my office and are almost done with the first bairn's room.  The office was the largest of all the rooms so it shouldna take us long to finish the other rooms once we return after lunch."</p><p>Ellen smiled, turned, and led them into the dining room where everyone else was already seated and had begun eating.  Ellen took her seat at Brian's right and looked up at Jamie and Claire, "Take yer seats, dinna linger in the doorway.  We all have work to do, no time to dally."</p><p>Jamie rolled his eyes but kept them averted from his mother so she wouldn't chastise him for doing so and walked around the table, pulling Claire's chair out for her.  She took her seat then he took his right next to hers.  They dished up their plates with various foods from the table and began to fill their bellies as the sounds of cutlery clanking on the dishes filled the room.  Soon everyone was finished and began to scatter to fulfill their duties for the day.  Ellen retired to the kitchen with Jenny and Sarah to discuss plans for dinner and Jamie and Claire left to return to the ridge. </p><hr/><p>When they returned to the ridge, both Claire and Jamie' put their paint clothes back on and resumed work in the first child's room.  They focused on getting all three rooms finished without any further distractions and by 4:30 in the afternoon, they had finished and were rinsing their paint trays and cleaning their tools with the water spigot at the rear of the house.   They returned to the house and Jamie sent Claire in to shower first since it took her longer to dry her hair than it took him. </p><p>By the time they were both cleaned up and dressed in their best, it was already a quarter to six in the evening.  They drove the five minutes down to the manor house to help Jenny and Sarah with last minute preparations and were just bringing the last of the dinner dishes to the dining room when they heard the front door open.   Willie scooped up wee Brian who he had been chasing around the house as Brian senior came through the door, followed by Henry, Julia, and lastly Ellen. </p><p>Julia spotted Claire and passed her bag to Henry, "Oh, my sweet lass, come and give yer mother a hug."</p><p>Claire grinned and ran over to embrace her mother for a quick hug then pulled back to look into her eyes, "Oh mum, I am so glad you could both make it.  How was the train ride?"</p><p>Julia sighed, "Och, it was long and boring.  Yer father slept most of the way so it was lucky that I brought a book to read.  However, the drive from Inverness to Lallybroch was quite enjoyable.  Why didn't ye tell me that Jamie's mother was a MacKenzie?"</p><p>Claire frowned, "Why would that matter?"</p><p>Julia chuckled, "Turns out that Ellen and I ken each other, we were best friends in primary school before my parents moved us across the country."</p><p>Claire's eyes went wide, "Truly, you knew each other?"</p><p>Julia nodded as Ellen walked up and linked arms with her, "Aye, it seems the universe was determined to bring ye and Jamie together somehow.  Not only were yer mother and I best friends as children but we gave birth in the same hospital in Inverness on the day ye and Jamie were born."</p><p>Claire took a step back, "How can that be, I thought I was born in Oxford."</p><p>Julia shook her head, "No, ye were born in Scotland, but since we were on vacation, we sent for yer birth certificate when we returned home."</p><p>Jamie walked up behind Claire and wrapped his arms around her waist, "It sounds like ye dinna need to marry a Scot to become one this time around, does it Sassenach?"</p><p>Claire shook her head, "Apparently not, but that's not going to stop me from doing so."</p><p>Everyone chuckled as Jenny broke into their little reunion, "I know that ye all would like to catch up, but dinner is ready and the longer ye stand around, the colder it will get.  Come let's eat, we can chat while we have dinner."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During dinner, Henry couldn't help but drift away from the conversation around the table and look at his surroundings.  Brian noticed and leaned closer to Henry, "Claire tells us that yer a history professor at Cambridge, would ye like a tour of the manor?"</p><p>Henry's eyes lit up, "You don't have to ask me twice, I would be quite grateful for a tour."</p><p>Brian chuckled, "Aye, after dinner then."</p><p>Henry reluctantly returned his attention to the food in front of him and the conversations being had amongst the Fraser family, his wife, and the other guests whose names he couldn't remember.</p><p>Julia seemed to be caught up in a conversation with Claire and Jamie about wedding plans and what the couple would be wearing.  Jamie's sister Jenny was sending heart eyes across the table to the sandy haired young man whom Henry could not recall being introduced to and Ellen, Jamie's mother was talking to her oldest son, whom Henry recalled being called Willie or William at their introduction when they arrived at Lallybroch. </p><p>Brian leaned close to Henry again, "Claire tells us that ye dinna believe in reincarnation or that she and Jamie lived together as man and wife in the 18th century."</p><p>Henry chuckled, "Well, to be honest until I met your son for myself, I thought she just had an overactive imagination.  But then I met Jamie and he told the same story that Claire had been telling her whole life.  Then I really looked at him and realized that he was exactly how my little Claire had described him.  I took him home with me and when he told his story about being in purgatory for over 200 years and all that he had witnessed, I knew that it must be the truth.  When Claire called the other day and announced her engagement, I must admit that I was quite worried about how fast their relationship was moving, but now seeing them together, it all makes perfect sense.  They truly were meant to be together and who am I to stand in their way.  They have clearly thought all of this through and know what they want.  From what my daughter has told me of what they both endured in their past life, I think they have earned the freedom to do as they please, don't you?"</p><p>Brian furrowed his brow, "To be honest, I was taken aback when they announced their engagement and plans for the future.  I thought they were jumping into this far too fast and both of them would regret things they would miss out on by being married at such a young age.  But after hearing it from your perspective, aye, I think they do deserve to find their happiness."</p><p>Henry nodded, but before he could respond, his attention was torn from Brian by his daughter, "Dad, what do you think about holding the wedding here at Lallybroch?"</p><p>Henry shrugged, "Well, isn't that between you and Jamie, it's your special day after all."</p><p>Claire nodded, "Yes, and Brian and Ellen have already agreed that we could do that, but it is quite a long trip for you and Mum to make.  I just want to be certain that you are alright with coming all this way again."</p><p>Henry chuckled, "Oh, my darling girl, it wouldn't matter to me if you were to get married on the moon.  As long as you are certain that this is what you want to do and that Jamie makes you happy, I will be there for your special day."</p><p>Claire grinned, pushed her chair back, and ran around the table to take her father in a hug, "Thanks, Dad."</p><p>Henry shook his head and rolled his eyes, "Anything for you, my sweet girl."</p><hr/><p>When dinner was over, Brian put a hand on Jamie's shoulder to stop him from leaving the dining room.  "Mo mac, as ye ken, Henry is a history professor at Cambridge and he would like a tour of the house.  But since ye have lived here almost since it was built, I thought it would be better if ye were to give him the tour."</p><p>Jamie turned to look at Henry, "Aye, I would be happy to show ye around.  Claire and I would like to show ye our home tomorrow, so it's only right that ye see the home we shared together in 1743 first."</p><p>Henry chuckled, "Lead the way, my dear boy."</p><p>Jamie rolled his eyes and Claire leaned up to give him a kiss, "I'll just take my Mum up to our room so we can discuss my dress, have fun."</p><p>Jamie grinned at her as he pulled her back to him for a searing kiss, "Aye, it willna take too long."</p><p>Henry cleared his throat, "Well, if you are ready, where do we begin?"</p><p>Jamie released Claire and turned his attention back to Henry, "Right, ye have seen the formal dining room and the parlor, so we will start in father's study, then I'll show ye the kitchen and the priest's hole, then we will go upstairs and I'll show ye the bedrooms."</p><p>Henry was quite impressed when they walked into the study.  He looked around in wonder and his eyes stopped on the books that lined one wall.  Jamie stood back and watched him for a minute before speaking up to describe everything he was seeing, "Most of the books are first editions and have been here since I was a lad in the 1720s.  Luckily Lallybroch was passed down and stayed in the family for all of these generations and everyone took great pride in caring for not only the books but the furniture and the house and land as well.  Even this desk belonged to the original Brian Fraser who built Lallybroch in 1705 for the love of his life, the original Ellen MacKenzie Fraser.  To the rest of the family, they are just faceless ancestors, but to me, they were my parents, my family."</p><p>Henry turned and looked at Jamie, "Yes, I can see that you truly love everything about his place, it's as if it is a part of you."</p><p>Jamie nodded solemnly, "Aye, I suppose in a way it is.  I have lived two lifetimes in these walls, though growing up over 200 years apart, Lallybroch has always been my home.  I dinna think I could ever leave it and not feel at least a wee bit homesick.  I have so many memories here, both good and bad, but I wouldna trade any of them for all the riches in the world."</p><p>Henry smiled, "Why don't you show me to the next place on your list, I believe you mentioned the kitchen."</p><p>Jamie chuckled, "Aye, I did.  Come and ye will see what a traditional 18th century kitchen looks like with a few modern conveniences.</p><p>When they entered the kitchen and Jamie described everything, Henry was flabbergasted that everything was kept how it had been aside from the modern additions and even the built in brick oven was still in working order.  After the kitchen, Jamie showed Henry to the priest's hole and Henry looked at Jamie in confusion, "This looks like nothing more than a root cellar."</p><p>Jamie nodded, "Aye, after the rising, my sister Jenny decided to store the potatoes here."</p><p>Henry furrowed his brow, "Potatoe's weren't grown in the highlands at that time."</p><p>Jamie smirked, "No, they weren't, not until Claire told Jenny to plant them in preparation for the coming famine that swept across all of Scotland after the final battle at Culloden.  But Claire's forethought saved not only my family but many others as well.  Lallybroch is where planting of potatoes in the highlands first started, thanks to Claire."</p><p>Henry shook his head, "It appears that the two of you were able to change some things that never should have been."</p><p>Jamie grinned, "Aye, we saved the men of Lallybroch as well, the only Fraser's to die on that moor that day, other than me of course, was those men that Lord Lovat, my grandsire, Simon Fraser sent with me to battle."</p><p>Henry's eyes went round, "Simon Fraser, the old Fox, he was your grandsire?"</p><p>Jamie nodded, "Aye, he was.  It was him that gave my father, Brian the land on which to build Lallybroch.  The estate that is Lallybroch was once part of the Lovat estate.  But luckily, I signed a deed of sasine, signing over the estate to my nephew, James Jacob Fraser Murray and when my grandsire was beheaded for his traitorous involvement in the rising, Lallybroch was safe in the hands of my sister Jenny and her husband Ian."</p><p>Henry climbed back up out of the priest's hole, "You know more about history than anyone I have ever met."</p><p>Jamie chuckled, "Well, I did live through it, I happen to be one of the few people with first hand knowledge of what truly happened, at least about the parts that I lived through."</p><p>Henry wiped his hands on his pants as Jamie placed the grate back into place and moved the rug to cover it, "Would ye like to go upstairs and see the rooms now?  The Laird's room is one of the only rooms that remain completely original to how I remember it from the 18th century."</p><p>Henry furrowed his brow, "Wouldn't that be your mother and father's room, are you certain we should be going in there?"</p><p>Jamie quirked his brow, "It was my room long before it was theirs, besides, father would want ye to see what an authentic 18th century bed chamber looked like."</p><p>Henry gave a curt nod, "Alright, after you then."</p><p>Jamie turned and led Henry through the house and up the stairs, straight to the 3rd floor where the Laird's room was located.  As soon as Henry entered Jamie turned back to him, "Would ye like to see something truly traditional?"</p><p>Henry furrowed his brow, "More traditional than Lallybroch?"</p><p>Jamie nodded with a huge grin, "Aye, no one but me kens that it is here."</p><p>Henry shrugged, "Alright, let's see what you've got."</p><p>Jamie nodded and knelt down so he could reach under the foot of the Laird's bed, after some reaching and feeling around under the bed, his fingers landed on it.  He sat back and pulled the sword out from under the bed.  He stood up and handed it to Henry, "This was my father's sword, well my father, the original Brian Fraser.  It is a 10th century Viking sword and he kept it hidden beneath the bed when I was a child.  I used to sneak in here to hold it and when Claire and I left to join Charles Stuart's army, I hid it there again.  It has remained there unfound all this time, until today."</p><p>Henry shook his head as he sat down on the foot of the bed and cradled the sword in his hands, "It's a miracle that it remained here for all those years, untouched and unseen by all those generations."  He furrowed his brow and looked up at Jamie, "But how did you know it would still be here?"</p><p>Jamie sat down next to him, "Remember I told ye that I was in purgatory and that I was able to see everything that happened during those 200 years?"</p><p>Henry nodded, "Well, keeping an eye on my father's sword was something I did while I waited for time to pass.  Ye see, even though I was reborn as a 20th century man, I am a highlander born and raised, steeped in tradition and honor.  I ken that ye were worried about how fast Claire and I have taken things, but ye have to understand that for the two of us, it isna fast.  We have waited for over two centuries to have our lives together again and for us, there is nothing more important.  We have sacrificed our children, our love, and our lives for other people's ambitions.   But now it is time for us to be a bit selfish and live the life we always dreamed of.  I hope ye will support our decision to do so and be there for Claire when she needs ye."</p><p>Henry passed the sword back to Jamie with a genuine smile on his face, "I couldn't have chosen a better man for my daughter than you, James Fraser, welcome to the family."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Jamie and Claire woke early to prepare breakfast for everyone.  Brian came down first, following his nose and the smell of bacon toward the kitchen.  "What are the two of ye doing up so early?"</p><p>Claire looked up as she pulled a flat of biscuits from the oven, "We thought we would make breakfast for everyone before we take Mum and Dad up to our home."</p><p>Brian smiled, "That was very thoughtful of ye, lass.  Ellen will be most appreciative to have the morning off."</p><p>Jamie turned from the stove, where he was scrambling a pan full of eggs, "Da, would ye mind letting everyone else ken that breakfast will be ready soon?"</p><p>Brian nodded, "Aye, mo mac, I'll go up and wake them all up."</p><p>After Brian left, Claire and Jamie set the table and Ian came in the front door just as they were placing the food on the table.  "Jamie, what can I do to help?"</p><p>Jamie looked up, "Ian, a caraid, would ye mind fetchin' the gravy?"</p><p>Ian nodded and headed for the kitchen, nearly missing Claire as she was bringing the orange juice out to the table.  She smiled at him, "Good morning, Ian, I am so glad you could make it."</p><p>Ian gave her a quick nod before continuing on toward the kitchen and greeting her over his shoulder as he went on his way, "Mornin' Claire."</p><p>She rolled her eyes and shook her head, the modern Ian was undoubtedly full of energy.  She walked into the dining room, set the pitcher of orange juice on the table, and looked up at Jamie, "Jamie, what was Ian like before?"</p><p>Jamie furrowed his brow, "Before what, mo chridhe?"</p><p>Claire shook her head, "Sorry, I wasn't talking about this Ian, what was Ian from the 18th century like before he lost his leg?"</p><p>Jamie's face relaxed into an expression of understanding, "Awe, yer wondering if this Ian is what the original Ian was like when he was younger, before fighting as a mercenary changed him."</p><p>Claire nodded, "Yes, this Ian moves around so fast, he smiles a lot but so did our Ian.  I guess I am just curious if everyone was reborn into this time."</p><p>Jamie chuckled as he came around the table and pulled her into his arms, "I do believe so, mo ghráidh and to answer yer question, aye, Ian was always full of energy and up for any challenge.  But after he lost his leg in France, he was limited in what he could do."</p><p>Claire went up onto her tiptoes and kissed him on the chin, "So Jenny was more pleasant before your mother died in childbirth?"</p><p>Jamie smiled as he remembered a young Jenny, "Aye, when Mam died, Jenny took on the responsibility of the lady of the house.  She was enjoying her childhood one minute but then the next she had to grow up fast when Mam and Rabbie died."</p><p>Claire sighed and leaned her head against Jamie's chest, "Well I can't tell you how happy it makes me that your entire family got a second chance to live out their lives like they should have been able to in the first place."</p><p>Jamie pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "Not just my family, but ye and I as well, Claire.  We have been lucky enough to find ourselves in a time where we dinna need to fear the redcoats, Jack Randall or my uncles."</p><p>Before she could say anything in reply, everyone began to pour into the dining room, commenting on the delicious aromas of breakfast.  Jamie took his seat next to Claire and everyone else quickly joined them.</p><hr/><p>When everyone had finished breakfast, Julia and Henry got in Julia's car to follow Jamie and Claire who were in Jamie's car.  Jamie pulled down the driveway then turned up onto a smaller unpaved, gravel driveway that led to his and Claire's home on the ridge.  They drove slowly to be sure Julia could follow them and went they got to the ridge, Jamie pulled up next to the house, then rolled down his window and gestured for Julia to park beside him.</p><p>Henry's eyes were wide as he glanced up at the beautiful house.  Julia came around the car to stand next to him, looping her arm in his as she too stared up at the grand house.  Jamie watched them nervously, but Claire could tell that they were quite impressed.  She took Jamie's hand in hers, gave it a gentle squeeze, and kept her voice low as she murmured to him.  "Don't worry, my love, they love it and you and I both know that the inside is even more impressive than the outside."</p><p>Jamie nodded, but his shoulders remained tense.  He cleared his throat and looked at his almost in-laws, "Would ye like to go inside and see the rest of it?"</p><p>Henry tore his gaze from the massive wall of windows on the second floor, "Yes, that would be lovely, lead the way."</p><p>Jamie squared his shoulders and turned to walk up the steps of the house he built.  He pulled the key from his jeans pocket, placed it in the lock, then pushed the door open.  He and Claire stepped out of the way to allow Julia and Henry to enter first.  Julia's gasp filtered out the door and a slow smile spread over Jamie's face.  "Oh, my, look at that grand staircase, this is so beautiful, Jamie."</p><p>Jamie blushed as he led Claire inside the house and softly closed the front door behind him.  "Thank ye, Julia, truly.  I wanted everything to be perfect for Claire, so I took elements from each of the places we lived and incorporated them into our home."</p><p>Julia turned and beamed at Jamie, "Well, if this staircase is anything to go by, then I believe my dear boy, that ye have succeeded, please lead the way and show us the rest of yer new home."</p><p>Jamie pulled himself to his full height, pride oozing from every pore of his body.  He stepped around Claire's parents and began the tour of the house he built out of love.</p><p>By the time the tour was finished, Julia was completely in love with every thought and touch that Jamie had put into the house. "Do ye think that yer parents would mind if we wanted to visit regularly?"</p><p>Jamie chuckled, "I dinna think so, Mum was excited to have someone new to talk wi' when Claire mentioned that ye wanted to visit, and now that we ken that the two of ye knew each other when ye were younger, I dinna think Mum will want much time to pass between visits."</p><p>Julia patted him on the arm, "I would ask that ye build a wee cottage for us so that we could visit any time we wanted, but I ken that ye built up here on the ridge so that ye and Claire could have yer own space.  A place that takes ye back to when ye were just newlyweds in the 18th century, but a place where ye dinna have the worries that ye had back then.  I believe ye have built a home that ye will both be quite happy in for the rest of yer lives and I canna wait until the holidays.  I'm quite anxious to see what ye have in mind for Christmas and Hogmanay." </p><p>Jamie blushed, "Aye, it will be grand, I assure ye.  Claire and I never got to celebrate the holidays together, so this year will be our first and I have so many plans to make it quite a memorable time for both of us."</p><p>Jamie led everyone back outside so they could take in the view from the front porch, "I first brought Claire here and she was able to take in the view from our bedroom, it was sunset and the colors were quite striking."</p><p>Claire nodded as she leaned back into Jamie's embrace, "Yes, it was absolutely breathtaking, the way the sun painted the sky and the land in golden and pastel hues."</p><p>Henry smiled over at his daughter as he leaned his elbows on the railing, "And just think, very soon, you will be able to enjoy that view every single day."</p><p>Claire nodded as a smile spread across her face, "Yes, our furniture should be here in a few days.  Jamie's office furniture should be delivered today and we were hoping that you would help him, Willie, and Brian to get everything in."</p><p>Henry furrowed his brow, "Where will you be?"</p><p>Claire looked at Julia who gave her a wink, "Well, I will be going with Mum, Ellen, Jenny, and Sarah."</p><p>Henry stood straight up and turned toward her, "And where is it that all of you ladies will be going?"</p><p>Claire giggled, "Daddy, we are going into town to pick out my wedding dress.  Jamie and I are going to be married very soon and buying my dress is a pretty important part of that."</p><p>Henry's eyes softened, "Right, of course, it is, my darling, how could I have forgotten?"</p><p>Claire shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, but tomorrow you will be going into town with all of the men to get fitted for your suit.  Jamie and his family will all be wearing their kilts, but they needed to be fitted for suit jackets as well.  Then tomorrow afternoon, we will all be picking out decorations and tasting cakes."</p><p>Henry sighed, "And all of this needs to be done this weekend?"</p><p>Claire nodded emphatically, "Yes, Daddy, the sooner we can get everything figured out, the less everyone will be stressed when our wedding day arrives."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the four of them returned to the house and went inside, Jamie pulled Claire against his chest, "I want ye to take my car when the four of ye go to pick out yer dress.  Yer father can ride wi' me, Da and Willie in Da's truck when the furniture company arrives to deliver my office furniture."</p><p>Claire smiled, "Thank you, Jamie, not just for letting me use your car, but for being so good with my mum and dad."</p><p>Jamie's lip curled up on one side, "Tis our car now, Sassenach and how can I no' be kind to yer parents?  After all, they gave ye back to me."</p><p>Claire chuckled, "Yes they did, but I am still grateful that you are all getting along so well."</p><p>Jamie kissed her on the forehead, "Dinna thank me yet, lass, we still have a bit of hard work ahead of us and tempers can rise during hard work."</p><p>Claire rolled her eyes, "I have seen you in many different scenarios and the worst of it was when you killed your uncle.  Even then you remained level headed, I am sure that everything will be fine.  But if I want to find a dress today, we should get going."</p><p>Jamie sighed as he nodded in agreement, "Aye, but I would like a kiss before ye leave, will ye oblige me?"</p><p>Claire giggled and rose up on her tiptoes as she laced her fingers through his curls to bring his head down until their lips met.  Jamie moaned as her tongue darted out, seeking entry into his mouth.  He relinquished control immediately as his lips parted to admit entry.  Her tongue dueled and danced with his as he moved his hands to her hips, pulling her entire body impossibly closer to his.  When at last they pulled apart, they were both gasping for air as they pressed their foreheads together and stared into one another's eyes.  Jamie leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose, "I love ye so much, mo nighean donn, please dinna stay gone too long."</p><p>Claire shook her head, "Not a chance, now that I have you back, I don't want to let you out of my sight for any longer than I must.   Besides, Jenny told me of a few shops where I should be able to find the perfect dress."</p><p>Just then Jenny stepped into the hall, "Claire, are ye ready to go into Inverness?"</p><p>Claire turned so her back was toward Jamie and nodded, "Yes, would you like to ride with me and my mum in Jamie's car?"</p><p>Jamie leaned forward and whispered over her shoulder, "Our car, Sassenach."</p><p>Jenny grinned, "Aye, lass, I'll ride wi' ye in yer car.  Let me just tell Mam that she and Sarah can follow in Mam's car."</p><hr/><p>The women walked into the last of the three shops on Jenny's list, all feeling a bit deflated after not finding the right dress at either of the two previous shops they had visited.  Jenny looked at her watch as they entered the last shop, "It's nearly 5:00 pm, the men will be wondering what's taking us so long."</p><p>Claire sighed, "Yes and I told Jamie that I wouldn't be gone long, we have been gone all afternoon."</p><p>Ellen patted her shoulder, "Dinna worry, lass, I'm sure Jamie and the rest of the men have kept busy arranging Jamie's office.  The lad will be overjoyed to welcome ye back into his arms when we return, but we must look at this last shop.  If ye dinna find what ye are looking for, then we can travel to Edinburgh on Monday and see what they have there."</p><p>Claire sighed, "I hope they have the right dress here, I really don't want to go to Edinburgh and I want my mum to be here when I find it."</p><p>Ellen smiled, "Of course ye do, now let's see what this shop has to offer, perhaps ye will find a bit of luck and yer dress will be here."</p><p>Julia hugged her daughter, "Come lass, I see a beautiful dress hanging just over there."</p><p>Claire took her mother's hand and trudged along behind her, convinced that the perfect dress didn't exist.  As they entered another part of the shop, Claire saw a plush white chair and slumped down into it as her mother walked over to a rack filled with dresses and pulled one out.  Claire closed her eyes and threw her head back, praying she would find her dress so that she could return to Jamie.  </p><p>Julia cleared her throat, "Claire, mo nighean, open yer eyes and take a peek at the lovely gown I have found."</p><p>Claire sighed and peeled her eyes open as she tipped her head forward.  As her eyes landed on the gown in her mother's arms, her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open.  She jumped to her feet and extended her hand as if to touch the dress, but at the last moment, she pulled her hand back, afraid that if she touched it that it would disappear.  She tore her gaze from the dress and her voice came out in a whisper, "Where did you find this dress?"</p><p>Her mother beamed, and pointed with her chin, "I take it ye like it then, it was just over there, hanging on the rack."</p><p>Claire took a step closer and this time she did touch the dress, smiling as the pads of her fingers glided over the familiar texture.  She looked up at her mother again, wonder in delight apparent in her expression, "Mum, this is it, this is my dress."</p><p>Julia chuckled, "Thank the saints, I was worried that we would never find the right dress."</p><p>Ellen, Jenny, and Sarah walked up to hear the last of the conversation, "Ye say ye found the dress then?"</p><p>Claire turned to Ellen, "Yes, but that is not what I meant, this is my dress."</p><p>Ellen looked at Claire in confusion, "No' yet, but it will be, yer mother and I will make certain of it."</p><p>Claire shook her head, "No, you don't understand, this is my dress, this is the same dress that I wore when Jamie and I married before."</p><p>Everyone looked at her in confusion then Jenny stepped forward, "Claire, that canna be.  That dress would be over 200 years old, it wouldna have survived this long."</p><p>Claire sighed, "Yes, I suppose that makes sense, but I swear, this was my dress."</p><p>Just then the shop keeper joined them and noticed the dress in Julia's arms, "Awe, I see that yer are interested in one of our vintage dresses."</p><p>Claire looked up at the shopkeeper with hope in her eyes, "Would you mind tell us how you came to acquire the dress, and do you happen to know when it was made?"</p><p>The shop keeper furrowed her brow, "I will have to take a look at my records, but I believe this was one of the dresses that was found at the ruins of Castle Leoch.  It was last inhabited in the 18th century and we believe that the trunk of dresses that we found there were from that time as well."</p><p>Claire's eyes lit up, "But how could it have survived all this time?"</p><p>The shop keeper walked over to her counter and pulled out a logbook, "Let me just look here to be certain so I am not giving ye the wrong information."  She opened the book and flipped through a few pages, then ran her finger down the page before stopping, "Aye, this dress was from those we found at Leoch, the trunk was sealed against time and weather by beeswax.  It was lucky that it wasna found when the redcoats overran the keep.  The trunk was hidden away in one of the tower rooms, it was said to be the last Laird's study."</p><p>Claire beamed with happiness, "I would like to purchase the gown."</p><p>The shopkeeper looked up at her, "Do ye no' wish to try it on first?"</p><p>Claire shook her head, "No need, I want it regardless."</p><p>The shopkeeper nodded, "Aye, it'll cost ye."</p><p>Ellen stepped forward, "Price doesna matter, please wrap it up, we will be taking the dress wi' us today."</p><hr/><p>The next morning the men all piled into Brian's truck again and went into town to be fitted for their suits.  Jamie walked into the shop and strode over to the shopkeeper's desk with purpose, "Hello, sir, I am hopin' that ye can help me.  I have a particular request in mind for my weddin' day."</p><p>The man looked up from his newspaper, "Och, aye and what would that be?"</p><p>Jamie smirked, "I wish to be dressed as an 18th century highlander for my weddin' day, I've already got my kilt, but I am in need of a waistcoat, a white silk stock, and long shirt as well as a green velvet overcoat."</p><p>The shopkeeper chuckled, "I think that can be arranged, when is yer wedding day?"</p><p>Jamie grinned in triumph, "Tis June 8th, this year."</p><p>The shopkeeper rose from his stool, walked around the counter, and took stock of Jamie's build, "Well, that doesna leave me much time to get them made, so we had better get yer measurements."</p><p>After each man had been measured and shirts, vests, and jackets were chosen for each of them, the men all left the shop to meet Claire at the bakery a few minutes away.  The men all piled out of the truck as Claire pulled up to park in front of the bakery.  They each hugged Claire and bid Jamie goodbye before climbing back into the truck and leaving the couple to go in and taste cakes.  Claire took Jamie's hand, "Sarah recommended this bakery, she says that the proprietor is the best baker in all of Scotland."</p><p>Jamie squeezed her hand and brought it to his lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles before pulling open the bakery door,  "After ye, my lady."</p><p>Claire giggled as she stepped into the bakery, the smells of fresh baked bread pleasantly assaulting her senses as she breathed in.  Claire glanced around, appreciating the quintessential Scottish decor of the bakery, but stopped when she heard Jamie's breath hitch behind her.  She turned around with her brow furrowed at the look of shock on his face, "Are you alright, my love?"</p><p>Jamie looked down at her and swallowed audibly, "Claire, remain calm."</p><p>Her frown deepened, "Why wouldn't I be calm?"</p><p>Jamie closed his eyes and sighed as he took her by the shoulders and slowly turned her around.  The moment Claire turned and she realized why Jamie had reacted as he had, she felt her vision begin to go black and her legs felt weak.  Jamie felt the change in her body and quickly stepped up beside her and wrapped an arm protectively around her waist.  </p><p>The baker looked at them and smiled, "Hello, welcome to my bakery, my name is Mrs. FitzGibbons, but everybody calls me Mrs. Fitz, ye may also.  This is my granddaughter, Laoghaire, she is my cake decorator.  What is it that we can do for ye today?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jamie cleared his throat, tightened his grip on Claire's waist, and looked directly at Mrs. Fitz, "Hello, Mrs. Fitz, my fiance and I had an appointment to taste cakes."</p><p>Mrs. Fitz's eyes brightened, "Aye, ye must be Mr. Fraser and Miss Beauchamp.  Please follow me, I have everything set up in the back."</p><p>Claire sighed in relief as Mrs. Fitz took a step to the side and gestured toward the back of the shop.  But the moment she caught Laoghaire's eye, a pit formed in her stomach.  Jamie released her from around the waist and placed his hand at the small of her back to guide her toward the back where Mrs. Fitz had begun to lead them.  Jamie kept his eyes forward, not wanting to give Laoghaire even an inkling that he might be interested in her, just in case she either had her previous memories or was prone to develop the same infatuation as her 18th century counterpart had.  </p><p>Mrs. Fitz led them to an area in the back of the bakery where she had several sample cakes set up.  As they walked by the table, she pointed out each of the flavors and made a special note of how each cake was decorated.  The first cake was a red velvet cake, with white whipped cream icing.  The cake had pink oriental lilies made from chocolate fondue and hand painted with food grade paint, giving the blossoms the appearance of real flowers.  The next cake was a chocolate and vanilla marble cake, with white buttercream icing.  The second cake was wrapped in a lace design, created from sifted cocoa powder.  The third cake and final sample cake was a dark chocolate cake, covered in light blue whipped cream icing and had a cascade of edible pearls and sugar crystals fall down the side of it, resembling a beautiful waterfall.</p><p>After passing the table full of cakes, Mrs. Fitz led them to a small round table in the corner where three plates sat with a slice of each of the different cakes.   Jamie pulled a chair out for Claire, then took the seat next to her, resting his their clasped hands on her thigh.  He gave her hand a gentle squeeze of reassurance as Mrs. Fitz left them to fetch a couple of forks.   He scanned the room to be sure they were alone, then leaned over to whisper into her curls, "Dinna fash, I willna let her hurt ye again.  Besides, we are in a different time now and I have no' met her in this time."</p><p>Claire sighed and nodded, "I know, but you didn't see the look she gave you."</p><p>Jamie furrowed his brow, "What look?"</p><p>Claire turned to face him fully, "She either had her memories of you or this version of her is just as attracted to you as the Laoghaire we both knew before."</p><p>Jamie sighed, "We are only gonna be here long enough to choose a cake, once we choose, I will have Mam come in to pick up the cake when it is ready.  After today, we need no' ever step foot in this bakery again."</p><p>Claire nodded, "Alright, you're right, let's just get through this and be on our way."</p><p>Mrs. Fitz returned a few moments later, forks in hand.  "I'll just leave ye to it, but keep in mind that if ye like the taste of a cake but would prefer for it to be decorated that we can customize to yer specifications."</p><p>Claire smiled gratefully, "Thank you, Mrs. Fitz, we shouldn't be too long, neither I nor Jamie is very picky when it comes to cake."</p><p>Jamie heard the gasp from behind Mrs. Fitz, then his name in Laoghaire's voice, and he knew then that being in Mrs. Fitz's bakery, was likely a terrible idea.  The two of them waited for Mrs. Fitz to walk away, then they each picked up a fork and began tasting the cakes.  When Jamie started to speak after tasting the first one, Claire placed a finger on his lips and shook her head, "Don't tell me, I want you to taste them all then choose one before telling me and I'll do the same."</p><p>Jamie rolled his eyes and chuckled, "As ye say, mo chridhe."</p><p>Claire giggled and plunged her fork into the second slice of cake, savoring the flavors as she chewed.  When she looked up at Jamie, she caught movement out of the corner of her eye and when she turned toward the movement, she saw Laoghaire peaking around the corner, staring at Jamie with lust in her eyes.  Suddenly a wave of possessiveness bubbled up inside of her and she placed her fork on the table, then placed both hands on Jamie's face, cupping his jaw as she pulled him in for a searing kiss.   When they separated, Jamie looked down at her in amusement, then licked his lips, "Mmm, tastes even better on yer lips."</p><p>Claire blushed, "Sorry."</p><p>Jamie furrowed his brow, then leaned down and gave her a quick peck, "There is no need to apologize, ye can kiss me whenever ye like, but I am curious what brought that on."</p><p>Claire looked down, shame and embarrassment washing over her.  Jamie placed a finger under her chin and lifted so that her gaze met his, "What is it, mo ghráidh?"</p><p>Claire sighed, "She was staring at you, she wants you, Jamie, I could see it in her eyes."</p><p>Jamie cupped her face and with his thumb stroked her cheek, "She can want me all she likes, she willna have me, I am yers and yers alone.  My heart has been yers since that day in the cotters cottage.  Ye have nothin' to worry about, now let's taste this last slice of cake, decide which one we want then get outta here."</p><p>Claire nodded as a grateful smile spread across her face, "Alright, but I think I have already chosen."</p><p>Jamie chuckled, "Aye, I thought ye might have, but we still have the red velvet left."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the cake tasting, Claire and Jamie made a hasty exit, both eager to be as far from Laoghaire as they could get.  They exited the bakery and strolled down the sidewalk, hand in hand, passing Jamie's car that was parked directly in front of the bakery.  Claire pulled against Jamie's grip, but he only tightened his hold on her hand, "I thought perhaps we could use a bit of fresh air before we return to the ridge."</p><p>Claire nodded and increased her pace a bit to match Jamie's long stride.  "That sounds like a great idea to me, but where are we going?"</p><p>Jamie released her hand and moved it up to lace through his elbow, "The river is nearby, I thought perhaps we could sit on one of the benches and watch the ducks for a bit."</p><p>Claire leaned her head against his shoulder as they casually continued their stroll toward the water's edge.  They spotted an iron bench not far from the water and Jamie guided her over to sit down.  Though it was nearly summer, there was still a chill in the air, so Claire snuggled closer to Jamie's side as they watched the ducks dip their heads under the water in search of small fish or minnows to eat.  Jamie pressed a kiss to the top of her head then leaned his chin there, "Which cake did ye decide on?"</p><p>Claire sighed, "I liked the second cake, it tasted like oranges and the icing was light and fluffy, but I'm not worried about having it decorated, it can be frosted all in white and we can add our own decorations to it."</p><p>Jamie chuckled, "Ye dinna wish for Laoghaire to touch the cake then?"</p><p>Claire sat up and looked at him seriously, "No I do not, I don't care if she has her memories from before or not, I won't tempt fate by allowing her to have anything to do with our wedding."</p><p>Jamie grinned and pulled her back against him, tucking her head under his chin, "How will ye decorate the cake then?"</p><p>Claire hummed as she thought, "Well we have plenty of heather in the fields near the house, we could also add some mint leaves to it as well.  Honestly, I don't think it would be that difficult to lay bits of heather around the base of the cake, after all, we don't need a three tiered cake, one should be plenty."</p><p>Jamie quirked his brow in thought, "Perhaps we dinna need a cake at all."</p><p>Claire pulled away from him to look him in the eye in confusion, "No cake?"</p><p>Jamie placed his hands on her shoulders to still her, "Perhaps we could do cupcakes instead, surely Mrs. Fitz would be willing to do that.  And if we are to decorate them ourselves, we could go without icing altogether and decorate the tops of the cupcakes wi' wee bits of heather blossoms and mint."</p><p>Claire tipped her head to the side in thought, "That is a brilliant idea, my love, we might not even need to hire Mrs. Fitz to bake the cupcakes for us."</p><p>Jamie nodded, "Aye, Mam is quite a skilled cook, as is Jenny, perhaps if we tell them what we want, they can help us wi' it."</p><hr/><p>When the couple finally made it back to the car, the bakery, as well as the other shops in town, had already closed for the day.  Claire and Jamie were thankful that they weren't forced to face Laoghaire again and decided to make a stop at Lallybroch before they returned to the ridge for the night.   As they pulled up to the house, they were met with a touching scene as Jenny kissed Ian goodbye on the front steps of the manor.  Claire giggled at the sight and Jamie squeezed her hand, "How long do ye think it will before we are plannin' another wedding?"</p><p>Claire looked at the couple appraisingly, "I don't think it will take them long at all after they both attend our wedding."</p><p>Jamie nodded as he put the car into park, cut the engine, the kissed Claire's hand, "Come, mo gháidh, we have a bit of negotiating to do wi' my family."</p><p>Jamie got out of the car, then walked around to open Claire's door and help her out.  They walked hand in hand up to the steps and Jamie cleared his throat as they approached, startling Jenny and Ian.  Ian took a step away from Jenny, a blush rising up his neck, "Oh, Jamie, Claire, how are ye?"</p><p>Jamie chuckled, "Hello to ye too, Ian.  I dinna care if ye snog my sister, but perhaps ye could do it where my Da willna catch ye, aye?"</p><p>Ian's eyes went wide and he nodded, "Aye, yer probably right Jamie, I might get my arse skelpt if yer Da was to see what ye did."</p><p>Claire giggled, "We bid a good evening to you, Ian, but I'm afraid that we must steal Jenny away, we have a matter that we would like to discuss with her."</p><p>Ian nodded and bounded down the steps, "I'll call ye later, Jenny."</p><p>Jenny waved as Ian jogged down the long driveway and out of sight.  </p><p>The three of them walked inside and were welcomed by the warm sounds of laughter coming from the dining room.  As they walked through the door, everyone looked up at them.  Ellen smiled at her son, "Well how did the cake tasting go?"</p><p>Jamie sighed, "We ran into some people from our past."</p><p>Ellen's happy expression quickly turned to one of alarm, "Did they recognize ye?"</p><p>Jamie shook his head, "I dinna ken, I dinna think so but Claire and I have decided that we dinna need a cake for our wedding."</p><p>Julia frowned, "No cake, of course, ye need a cake."</p><p>Jamie shook his head, "We have decided that cupcakes will suffice and we wanted to ask Jenny and Mam if they could make them."</p><p>Ellen's expression softened, "Well, of course, we can, did ye taste somethin' at the bakery that ye would like for us to recreate?"</p><p>Claire looked at Jamie in excitement then looked back at Ellen, "Yes, we tasted a cake that had an orange flavor, but if you think it's possible, I think we would like a chocolate cake with orange flavored icing."</p><p>Ellen chuckled, "Aye, I have a recipe verra similar, only is called Blackberry orange coffee cake and is more like a streusel.  We could make small personal cakes or cupcakes for everyone if ye like it."</p><p>Claire's eyes went wide and she looked up at Jamie, "What do you think, my love?"</p><p>Jamie grinned, "Aye, that sounds amazing and even better than the cakes we tasted today."</p><p>Ellen clapped her hands in delight, "It's settled then, tomorrow Jenny and Claire can help me and we will bake one for the whole family to sample."</p><p>Claire grinned, "That is perfect, and I can take wee Brian into the woods to help me pick some blackberries in the morning."</p><p>Sarah smiled brightly, "He would love that, he canna stop talkin' about his auntie Claire."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wanna try Jamie and Claire's wedding dessert, here is the link to a yummy recipe.  https://www.imperialsugar.com/recipes/blackberry-orange-coffee-cake</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>